Edelweiss
by Ravenwood316
Summary: Germany wakes up feeling ill only to learn something shocking. Mpreg Gerita as well as a few other pairings. Don't like don't read. Named after the flower.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Hetalia fic ever and I chose to do it for my fav paring of GermanyxItaly! So this is an mpreg don't like don't read simple as that. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

For what seemed like the millionth time that month Ludwig found himself face down in the toilet puking his guts out. For at least the past two months he's felt like complete and total crap.

His brother Gilbert was currently banging on the bathroom door mainly out of concern for his younger brother "West open the damn door and go see a doctor! Either that or I go call Feliciano that you've been lying to him when he asks if you're sick." The Prussian threatened as he finally got his brother to open the door.

"Nein! Italy vould be crushed! I just never told him so zat he would not vorry about me. Zat was mein only reason." Ludwig confessed. "Then go get changed and I'll take you to zee doctor." Gilbert ordered as his brother left to go do as he was told.

Ten minutes later Ludwig was in the passenger seat of his brother's car as the albino drove his sick sibling to the best doctor in Berlin. "Luckily the doc already knows that you're a Country or the visit would just get awkward with trying to explain it." The personification of Prussia told the ailing German

"Yeah just shut up and drive before I throw up in here." Germany muttered as he let his sweaty forehead rest against the cool glass of the cars' window. "Don't you dare think about it west! Besides we're here." Gilbert told him pulling into an empty space and helping his sibling up to the doctor's office.

After a short wait Ludwig was called back and the doctor ran a few tests before telling him to go home and rest and the office would call with the results once they came in. On the way home Gilbert all but forced his younger brother to call his Italian lover and tell him the truth about him being sick.

As soon as Feliciano heard that his lover was sick he bought the first plane ticket for Germany and was airborne in no time flat and arrived in Berlin that evening and high tailed it to his boyfriend's house. Once there Feli pulled out the key Ludwig had given him and let himself in before running up the stairs to the strict blonde's room.

After knocking on the door and not getting an answer Feliciano went in and found Ludwig curled up asleep on the bed, smiling Feli untied his boots and removed his coat before crawling onto the bed and curling up next to the sleeping blonde.

The next morning Ludwig woke up and smiled when he found his arms wrapped tightly around his adorable Italy. He had just placed a kiss on the Italian's head when he got up and bolted for the bathroom to throw up the contents of his stomach. Awakened by the awful retching sounds Feliciano got up and followed them to the bathroom where he found Ludwig paying homage to the porcelain goddess.

"Vee Germany what's wrong?" the smaller male asked as he ran over and rubbed the larger man's back "Like I told you on the phone. I'm sick and I won't know vhat's wrong with me till the doctor calls with the test results." Ludwig replied before throwing up again.

After he was done he got up, flushed the toilet, brushed his teeth, and then pulled Feliciano into his arms "_Ich habe dich vermisst Italien_." He whispered into the other's ear causing the shorter of the two shiver slightly "_Mi sei mancata troppo, Germania_." He replied as Gilbert barged into the room holding the phone.

"Hey West guess what the doctor just told me. You're going to be a mom! You're pregnant and it's Italy's!"

* * *

**Just so you know even though Germany is the one knocked up Italy is still the uke. The whole baby thing will be explained in the next chapter. Please review and tell me if you like it. I tried to keep them in charater but expect them all to be a tad ooc.**

**What they say to each other; Germany: I've missed you Italy. Italy: I've missed you too, Germany.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look chapter two! Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome!^^**

* * *

After the news sunk in and Ludwig tried to murder his brother for an hour (he could never even think about hurting his Italy even if the whole thing was his fault) the distraught German then slammed and locked the door to his room and refused to come out no matter how much both Gilbert and Feliciano tried.

A few weeks passed before Gilbert took a crowbar to the door and pulled it off of its hinges "West get your ass out of bed and into the damn car! I'm taking you back to the doctor for a checkup." The albino Prussian told his pregnant brother as Feliciano helped Ludwig to the car.

When they arrived the doctor had Ludwig remove all of his clothes except for his boxers and to lie down on the examination table before applying some cold gel on his lower abdomen.

"What's that?" Feliciano asked when he saw the gel "It helps me see the baby inside the womb." The doctor replied as he turned on a machine and moved a wand around Ludwig's slightly rounded stomach.

Not long into the appointment the doctor found what he was looking for "Congratulations Mr. Beilschmidt you're going to have twins!" The room was plunged into complete silence till Gilbert broke it.

"When was the last time you two screwed?" he asked as both Ludwig and Feliciano blushed "Four und a half months ago. We decided to try different positions in bed and I ended up on the bottom." Ludwig confessed.

"That sounds about right because you're right at five months it seems. You being a country must be why you didn't know till now." The doctor told him as he looked around some more "Would you like to know what you're having?" he asked as Feliciano all but started jumping up and down.

"Ve Ludwig can we, can we, can we! I want a little boy that looks just like you! Or maybe even a little girl! Oh grandpa Rome would have loved to have little girl running around, he told me! Do you think she'll look like me?" Feliciano would have kept going if Gilbert hadn't covered his mouth with his hand.

"It's up to you bruder. It's your choice." The older half of Germany told the younger "Ja I vould like to know what I am having." The blonde answered.

"Well it seems that you're having both a Sohn and a Tochter!" the doctor said happily before printing a copy of the sonogram and handing it to Ludwig before letting him change back into his clothes.

The entire ride back to the brother's home Feliciano was gushing over Ludwig's small baby bump while the blonde was still trying to process the whole thing. When they arrived home Ludwig went straight to bed while Feliciano and Gilbert got ready for the meeting that afternoon Berlin.

The doctor had told Ludwig that he had high blood pressure and to stay away from any unneeded stress so Gilbert was going in his place. When they got there the meeting room was in chaos.

America and Russia were quickly reaching second base while France had already gotten most of England's clothes off much to the shorter blonde's annoyance.

Spain and Romano couldn't be found but there were some strange noises coming from the supply closet just outside the meeting room.

And everyone was yelling or not in their seats, and to top it off Poland was up on the table in nothing more than fishnets, a hot pink bra, snakeskin skirt, and hooker heels.

Before Gilbert could stop him Feliciano ran into the middle and in the loudest voice he had he yelled "hey, hey guess what everybody I got Germany pregnant with twins but it's a secrete so don't tell anybody k?"

* * *

**Hopefuly I did ok with this chapter if not please tell me so that I can fix it. And would you like longer chapters or stay the same?**

**Tochter-daughter**

**Sohn-son**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey not only did I update quickly but I made it longer! Please read and reviwe and I'll try to have the next one up soon. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

After Italy's little announcement everything was quite, well except for Lovino reaching his climax in the supply closet at the hands of Antonio, before everybody started talking at once. They all kept asking how Italy had managed to top when they all knew he was the girl in the relationship

"Ve that's simple! One night Germany asked if I wanted to play a game and I said yes! So Germany pulled out this box full of different things to do while we have sex and told me to pick one so I did and it said to switch positions so we did and now we're going to be _i genitori_!" he said happily as Elizabeta ran up and pulled him into a hug

"I'm so happy for you Italy!" she squealed as Alfred and Arthur announced they were expecting as well. "So Italy how far along is Germany?" Francis asked the little Italian

"He's five months or that's what the doctor said at least." He answered "that's how far _moĭ podsolnechnika_ is." Ivan said happily "yes and my little Iggy as well!" Francis gushed as Arthur screamed "that's not my name you bloody frog eater!"

During all of the yelling and commotion Romano and Spain came out of the closet "so Prussia what's Veneziano going on about?" Antonio asked as he wrapped his arms around a cussing Lovino.

"Oh he's just excited that he's going to have twins with mein bruder." Gilbert answered as Lovino snapped "where is that Potato bastard he's going to pay for knocking up my fratello!" he growled straining against his lover's grip.

"Before you go and do something stupid you should know that mein bruder is the one expecting." The albino told him before Lovino went to congratulate his little brother.

It wasn't long till everyone decided that the meeting was over and they all went their separate ways "hey Feli will you be ok on your own getting home? Elizabeta and me are going to a bar to get awesomely drunk." Gilbert told him before walking off with the cute Hungarian.

After Gilbert left Feliciano went to the market he liked to go to when he stayed with Ludwig and bought everything that he would need for a nice meal for the two of them before heading to the blonde's house.

"Ludwig I'm home and I brought stuff to make pasta!" he called out happily as said blonde appeared from the living room "zat sounds good Feli and _willkommen zu Hause_." He told the shorter male before pulling him into a very heated make out session which Feliciano happily returned.

After they finished Feliciano went into the kitchen to start dinner when he saw something that he had never seen in the German's house before.

Setting down the bags that he was carrying Feli went over to the counter and picked up a small wooden box that had a card that said 'open me' so he did and inside was a little black velvet box.

Feli pulled out the box and opened it and inside was the most amazing ring in the world. It was pure gold and was in the shape of pasta noodles with tiny red rubies that looked like tomato sauce.

While he was staring at the ring Ludwig came up behind him and pulled the smaller man to his chest and whispered in heavily accented Italian "_Feliciano io ti amerò per sempre così ti prego sii mio per sempre_?"

As soon as Feliciano heard that his large brown eyes filled with tears of joy and he began nodding his head franticly "Si, I mean yes, wait what I really mean is ja! I'll marry you Ludwig!" He said happily as Ludwig smiled and slipped the pasta ring on his new bride's finger.

While his brother was celebrating his new engagement with sex and pasta Gilbert was sitting at a bar with the love of his life listening to her complain about her relationship with the personification of Austria, Roderick.

After a while Gilbert sighed, slung back the rest of his beer, and then kissed a very surprised Elizabeta on the mouth.

"Hey look at me, I'm real and I'm here. I'm not going anyvhere and it's about time you saw zat. I've been listening to you complain about zat bastard for years hoping that you vould get the message and dump him but you haven't so here it goes. Ich liebe dich Elizabeta more zhan zat man ever vill just please open your eyes and your heart and see vhat I'm saying is true." He pleaded as he too pulled out a little black box.

"I've had it for a while there's just never been a good time to try to give it to you. I'll be outside vaiting for your answer." He finished as he got up, paid for both their drinks, and left.

Elizabeta just sat there in shock till she reached out and opened the box pulling out a simple silver band with an emerald imbedded in it. She stared it for a minute thinking of who to choose when Roderick called her on her cell asking her to pick up some milk on her way home.

"Hey Roderick how do you feel about me?" she asked suddenly "how I feel? Well to me you are a very important friend. Why?" he asked back. "Wrong answer. We've been dating for years but you still treat me as a friend when the person that I've been treating as a friend has been in love with me this entire time. I've finally realized my feelings and I'm going to act on them so goodbye Roderick I'll send you an invitation to my wedding." She told him before hanging up.

Slipping on the ring, and running outside and into Gilbert's arms. "Yes I'll marry you Gilbert and _Én is szeretlek_!" she cried before she dragged her future husband to a hotel and booking a room for the night.

* * *

**Italian; fratello=brother, i genitori=parents, Feliciano io ti amerò per sempre così ti prego sii mio per sempre=Feliciano I will always love you so please be mine forever**

**German; willkommen zu Hause=welcome home, Ich liebe dich=I love you**

**Russian; moĭ podsolnechnika=my sunflower**

** Hungarian; Én is szeretlek=I love you too**

**Please don't forget to review!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! Here's chapter four and it's the longest chapter yet! Please read and enjoy!^^**

* * *

The next morning Gilbert all but kicked the door in and pulled Elizabeta in with him yelling "West guess who just got engaged!" much to the younger blonde's annoyance.

"Gilbert some people are trying to sleep!" Ludwig growled as he got up from the floor and rubbing his sore back "Vhy vere you sleeping on the floor?" the albino asked before Feliciano also got up off of the floor

"Why is it so loud in here Ludwig? I was dreaming of pasta." The little Italian asked rubbing his eye with his left hand letting his new ring catch the light.

"Feli is that what I think it is?" Elizabeta ask when she saw the pasta ring "Huh oh this! Ludwig proposed to me last night and I said yes so we had sex and fell asleep on the floor!" Feliciano said happily as Elizabeta held up her own ring "Gilbert asked me last night as well and I also said yes! We're going to be a real family now!" She said pulling Feli into a hug.

While their fiancés were in the living room talking about their engagements' Gilbert and Ludwig had moved into the kitchen where Gilbert started making breakfast and Ludwig sat heavily in one of the chairs rubbing his growing stomach.

"So you finally asked for her hand?" Ludwig started knowing that his brother had been in love with the Hungarian for a while now "Yep und you finally asked Feli after so many years of living together." Gilbert answered whisking a few eggs together before pouring them into a hot pan to cook.

Just then Feli and Elizabeta ran in both grinning from ear to ear "Ludwig we just came up with the greatest plan ever!" Feli laughed as he fell into Ludwig's arms "Und vhat vould that be?" the blonde asked "That we do a joint wedding!" Elizabeta shouted happily "you, Feli, Gilbert, and me will get married at the same time!" she added out of breath.

The two brothers took a minute for it to sink in before they both smiled "I like that idea how about you West?" Gilbert asked "Ja I think it's a great idea! We can invite all of our friends and have a big party!" Ludwig agreed as Feliciano pulled him in for a deep kiss before jumping up to stand next to Elizabeta

"Great we already called everybody that we had numbers for and emails to everyone else!" the copper headed Italian told them "And they all said yes!" Elizabeta stated twirling around Gilbert

"They all said that they would bring food from their country so we don't have to worry about that, Antonio said that he could do the service unless you wanted Francis to do it, oh and Francis also said that he would do the decorations and bake a huge cake!" She said happily as she too kissed her betrothed.

"They said that they could get it all done by next week! Can we do it then Ludwig?" Feli asked with pleading golden brown eyes "Sure Feli we can get married next week if that's what you want." The blonde answered as Gilbert served everyone breakfast

"I made you more than everyone else Luddy!" his brother told him with a smile as he piled a ton of food onto the blonde's plate. "Thanks bruder." He answered as they all started eating.

Over the next few days Francis and Arthur showed up so that Francis could start work on the wedding decorations, guests started to show up, and Feli and Elizabeta dragged Lovino, Antonio, Alfred, and Arthur dress/suite shopping.

"Hey guys what do you think of this one?" Elizabeta asked as she stepped out of the changing room in a long pale silver strapless dress that hugged her in all the right ways.

"Dude you look hot!" Alfred said immediately "You look like a bride out of a storybook." Arthur told her while Antonio made cat calls and Lovi mumbled that she looked pretty. After Elizabeta had finished showing off the dress Feli came out in a simple white tux "I like this! Do you think it looks ok?" he asked looking at himself in a mirror

"I think we should put him in a dress." Antonio said suddenly causing the whole group to stare at him. "Why in hell would my fratello need to wear a dress you bastard!" Lovino yelled at his Spanish lover "Well even though Ludwig is the one having the kids Ita is still the chick in the relationship isn't he? So as the girl he should wear a dress for his wedding." Antonio stated as both Alfred and Elizabeta started looking for dresses that would fit the younger Italian brother.

After a few hours of searching and trying on random pieces of clothing they had found the perfect dress for Feliciano. It was a tight black corset with a short puffy skirt and a red ribbon around his waist.

Even Lovino had to agree that his little brother looked hot in the dress so Elizabeta bought the silver gown and Feli got the little dress. When the shopping was done everyone in the group except for Antonio and Lovino went out for lunch at a very nice Italian café where they ordered an extra-large pizza and some pasta.

"So how far along are you two?" Elizabeta asked Alfred and Arthur while they waited for their food "We're as far along as Ludwig so about five and a half months." Arthur answered "Really, do you know what you're having?" she wondered "Yeah me and Ivan found out we're going to have a boy and Artie here found out he's going to have twin girls!" Alfred said happily "I could have told her that and my name is Arthur not Artie you bloody Yank!" Arthur yelled as Alfred laughed so had the soda he was drinking came out of his nose.

"Anyway Feliciano do you and Ludwig have any names picked out?" Arthur asked as their food was brought out

"Well we haven't really talked about it since we didn't know till a few days ago but I really like the name Wolfgang for the _ragazzo_ and I already know Ludwig wants the _ragazza_ to have an Italian name we just haven't decided what yet." Feliciano confessed as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Um this might be a stupid question but I don't speak Italian. What dose _ragazzo_ and _ragazza_ mean?" Alfred asked "_R__agazzo_ means boy and _ragazza_ means girl." Feli answered "That was a stupid question Alfred; Ludwig had already told us that he was having a boy and a girl. Besides Wolfgang is a German boy name." Arthur told his ex-colony. Lunch that day was filled with Alfred and Arthur fighting over petty things and Feli and Elizabeta laughing at them, in the end they all had an amazing time.

Everything went by quickly and what felt like no time at all it was the day of the joint wedding and everyone was running around making sure everything was perfect while the two brides changed into their dresses.

"Ludwig you look nervous would you like some vodka?" Ivan asked the blonde German with a smile "I can't drink I'm pregnant." He answered as the Russian just shrugged and downed half of a full bottle before leaving to take his seat just as the bridal march started.

Feli and Elizabeta entered arm in arm and made their way down the aisle towards the two brothers who were waiting for them. When they made it to the alter Antonio started the service.

When it was time for the vows Ludwig went first and told Feli, _Prometto di amarti per sempre e per sempre vi protegga_ and Feli answered with _Ich werde dich immer lieben, auch wenn wir uns gegenseitig vergessen_ which only a few of the older countries understood.

When it was Gilbert and Elizabeta's turn they both said their vows in English "I promise to always be awesomely and forever in love with you." He told her "I promise to always stay by your side and to not hit you so hard with my frying pan." She answered causing several people to laugh "She's not kidding." Gilbert said under his breath making Elizabeta smile as Antonio had them exchange rings before he remembered something that he forgot "Before I forget is there anyone who objects to these unions? If so speak now or forever hold your peace." He asked as Lovino moved to say something.

"Fratello if you say anything I will forever hate your guts and disown you as my brother." Feliciano said threateningly with his normal happy smile which made his brother shut up immediately.

"Well now that that's over the two grooms may kiss their brides and then it's time to party!" the Spaniard said happily as Gilbert and Ludwig both kissed their wives. When the ceremony was over everyone moved to a large field that Francis had transformed into the perfect place to hold a wedding reception, he had enough seating for everyone, a large dance floor, food from all over the world and plenty of it, a big ass cake, and flowers everywhere.

"Francis this is perfect!" Elizabeta told the Frenchman who just simply kissed her hand before returning to his English husband as the two new couples took their seats at the middle table along with Antonio and Lovino.

Lovino made a speech about how happy he was for his little brother and told Ludwig that if he ever hurt Feli he would kill him "If I ever hurt Feli not only vould I let you kill me but you vould have to find vhere he hid mien body first since he vould murder me himself." Ludwig told him before kissing the younger Italian deeply.

After the speech Feli pulled Ludwig to the dance floor for their first dance along with Gilbert and Elizabeta before the real party started as the other countries started to get drunk and fully celebrate the two unions of their fellow countries.

The wedding party lasted well into the night and in the morning a few countries woke up to find they didn't remember anything after the wedding.

Francis woke up naked in a Berlin police station; Elizabeta, Gilbert, and Matthew all woke up naked in the same bed; Kiku and Heracles woke up to find out they had somehow gotten married as did Antonio and Lovino; and Feliks and Toris where in Ludwig's basement filled with S&M equipment.

"Ludwig I have a question." Feli told his lover once they were alone in Feliciano's Italian Villa "Ja? And what would that be?" Ludwig wondered as his phone rang showing his brother's number before the German threw the phone to the other side of the room.

"What should we name the babies? I mean I really like Wolfgang for the boy but what should we name the little girl?" the redhead asked cuddling closer as he too threw his ringing phone to the other side of the room "Lovino can call back." He muttered as Ludwig chuckled.

"Well how about Lunetta?" the blonde offered as Feliciano pulled him down for a kiss before they consummated their marriage for the next four hours.

* * *

**Prometto di amarti per sempre e per sempre vi protegga=I promise to love you forever and to always protect you (Italian)**

**Ich werde dich immer lieben, auch wenn wir uns gegenseitig vergessen=I will always love you, even if we forget about each other (German)**

**Please review and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay chapter five is done! Hey have any of you played Hetaoni? It's the best game ever! If you haven't you really should it's addicting but really sad to the poin you cry. But still worth downloding!**

* * *

The next morning Feliciano woke up before Ludwig because someone was trying to break down his front door so he got up put on some pants and opened the door to find his brother, Antonio, Gilbert, Elizabeta, and Matthew all standing on his doorstep.

"Finally where the hell were you, you bastard!" his brother screamed before Feli slammed the door in his face and went back to bed only to have his door broken in by his older brother. When the door broke it woke up Ludwig who though a morning person was having really bad back pain and hated being woken up for no reason so he got up found his boxers and stormed out of the bedroom and out to where everyone else was.

"Alright somebody better be dead or dying because I'm about to kill you all." He growled as he glared at the new comers who all started to talk at once only pissing off the already pissed German further. "**Stai zitto**! Everyone just shut up! Just sit down, calm down, and only speak one at a time!" Feliciano yelled freaking everyone out as they promptly shut up and sat down.

"Ve that's better now that you've all calmed down would you mind to tell us why you all just broke down my door and woke us up? Ludwig really doesn't need all of this stress and we don't really like having you all just show up uninvited while on our honeymoon." Feli told them as he sat next to Ludwig and placed the strong German's arm around his slim shoulders.

"Vell I don't know why Lovino and Antonio are here but I tried to call you West and you never answered and we need your help." Gilbert started "Und vhat vould that be bruder?" Ludwig asked pulling Feli closer

"Me, Lizzy, and Matt here all woke up naked in the same bed with no idea how it happened." He replied. "Vell did you check the cameras to see what happened?" the blonde German asked "Vhen did you install cameras?" the albino asked "vhen you moved in. I wanted to make sure you didn't wreak the house." Ludwig explained as he handed Gilbert a key

"Use that to open the locked door behind the bookcase in the study to access the camera footage." He told him as the threesome got up and left leaving just Lovino and Antonio to deal with.

"So fratello why are you here?" Feli asked as he got to make him and Ludwig something to eat "Veneziano it's horrible! I got married to Spain!" Lovino cried as he attached himself to his little brother.

"And this is a problem how? I know you've liked him for years and he's never been shy about the way he feels towards you so just be happy I know I'm happy for you." Feli told him

"Veneziano." Lovino said with tears in his eyes till his brother said "Now that you're married you won't be able to annoy Ludwig by being a dick all the time."

"You stupid ass bastardo!" Lovino screamed before running to Antonio and crying into his chest till he realized what he was doing then proceeded to cuss out his new husband who just laughed and called him cute.

While Antonio and Lovino became lost in their own world Ludwig decided to get up and join Feli in the kitchen when he got a phone call from his brother. "Ja what is it?" he asked "Bruder guess what! I only slept with Elizabeta! Matthew was so drunk that he passed out naked on the couch while I dragged Lizzy upstairs to mien room. Sometime during the night Toris and Feliks ended up in the basement and started making weird noises scaring Matthew so he climbed into our bed while we were sleeping!" Gilbert laughed.

"So did you get those two out of my basement?" Ludwig wondered "Ja we did, we also got Francis out of jail. Man was Arthur pissed!" he told him before hysterically laughing and hanging up the phone.

After his brother hung up Ludwig went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Feli's waist "So now that your bruder is here with his new husband what do you want to do today? I was really looking forward to it just being the four of us." The blonde purred into his lover's ear

"The four of us?" the small Italian asked turning to face the German behind him. Ludwig just smiled and placed Feliciano's hand on his stomach where he felt his children move for the first time "They're moving!" he said happily before crouching down and cooing at his husband's large stomach.

When Feli was done he stood up finished making breakfast and called Antonio and Lovino to the table to eat. "So did you two have fun after you left the reception?" Antonio asked with a wink that caused Lovino to choke, Ludwig to blush, and Feliciano to smile broadly "My fratello shouldn't even be in this marriage he's much too good for this potato bastard!" Lovino yelled and before anyone could say anything Ludwig grabbed the older Italian's hand and placed it on his stomach.

"Feel that? What you're feeling is your niece and nephew that were created between your bruder and myself so if I were you I would just shut up and be glad that we're letting you be a part of their lives." Ludwig told him successfully shutting up his brother in-law before he went back to eating his breakfast.

After they had eaten Lovino and Antonio marveled over Ludwig's baby belly while Feliciano washed the dishes happily listening to his family getting along "I wonder what Grandpa Rome would say if he knew he was getting a great grandson and a great granddaughter?" he mused as he finished the dishes.

Three months had passed since the weddings and Japan, Elizabeta, and Lovino all found out they were having babies and Ludwig, Arthur, and Alfred while happy for their friends just wanted their pregnancies to end.

The three of them were currently in one of the sitting rooms in the world meeting place waiting for the meeting to end "So why can't we be in the meeting again?" Alfred asked for the fourth time that day "Simple both Germany and I are supposed to be on bed rest but we still had to show up for our countries where as you were bullied by Russia to stay here for some reason." Arthur explained.

"Yeah Vanya freaked out this morning when I had some false contractions. He wanted to go back to the states after today's meeting but he hasn't been to his home since I got knocked up and we got hitched so I talked him into staying at his place in Moscow for a while and my boss won't let me work so I'm going with him." Alfred told them.

"Sounds nice. Feli and I are going back to Berlin. What about you Arthur?" Ludwig asked "I've been staying in Paris but I finally talked the frog eater into coming back to London with me. I miss my own city." Arthur said as he sipped his tea.

While they were talking the meeting in the other room was running unusually easy as most of them knew Germany and America were in the other room and if they didn't behave Germany would come in and yell at them or worse America would burst in and ramble on about absolutely nothing till hell froze over.

When the meeting was over Feliciano burst through the door and bounced right into Ludwig's waiting arms "Ludwig the meeting's over! Now we can go home and not come back till February!" he said happily before starting a heated make-out session in front of the others.

"Iggy why do you never greet me like that?" Francis whined as he watched the heated display "Because I have too much pride and who in their right mind would do that to you? Let alone sleep with you!" Arthur yelled as he stormed out

"Well **you** slept with me." Francis smirked as he followed the Brit "Shut up you bloody frog eater!"

"Ha ha they're funny da?" Ivan asked as he helped Alfred out of the room "Nah Artie's always been like that." Alfred answered as they left the two lovers alone.

Everything was going perfectly that say till Alfred's water broke on the way to the airport, Arthur started his contractions and Ludwig's blood pressure rose to the point he passed out.

* * *

**Stai zitto=shut up in Italian**

**So what did you think? Any good? Please review and I'll try to update by next week hopefully.(or try to at least)**


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano totally freaked out when Ludwig lost consciousness and ran around the meeting room screaming in a strange mix of German, Italian, and English till Lovino tackled him to the floor and backhanded him across the face "Shut up and spit it out bastard!" he yelled as the other countries tried to figure out what was wrong with the Northern half of Italy.

"Ludwig passed out and I don't know what to do!" Feliciano cried as Gilbert ran to his little brother's side "We need to get him to the hospital but I need help carrying him." He announced as Sweden, Denmark, and Turkey went and helped Gilbert get Ludwig to the nearest hospital.

While most of the world was waiting to hear about their German friend Alfred was in the middle of labor calling Ivan every name in the book which just made him laugh till he heard his son cry for the first time and then he openly wept for joy at the life he helped create. They named him Nikolai Braginski.

Arthur had already punched Francis in the balls and was screaming at him when their first Alice was born before being quickly followed by her sister Guinevere "Oh Arthur they're perfect! But poor Alice has to be stuck with your awful eyebrows!" Francis told his lover earning him another punch to the balls.

When Francis could move again and Ivan had finally calmed down they heard from a nurse that the rest of the world was out in one of the waiting rooms so they headed off to tell their friends about their children.

What they found was a distraught Feliciano and a very pissed off Gilbert and everyone else from the world meeting trying to calm the two down. Suddenly they all heard the nurses trying to get someone back into bed.

They all looked up to find Ludwig stalking towards the waiting area dressed in a hospital gown, hair a mess, and dragging his IV pole behind him. Feliciano was about to say something when Ludwig silently walked up to his brother, punched him in the face as hard as he could, then returned to his room with Feli hot on his heels.

Several hours later Gilbert woke up in his own hospital room with a broken nose, six stitches, and his wife talking non-stop about his brother's new born twins. "Oh Gilbert I can't wait till our baby comes! Feli's babies are just simple adorable!" she squealed before helping her husband to sit up

"So West is alright?" he asked "Yeah the doctors said that it would have been bad if he hadn't been brought to the hospital when he was but he and the twins are all healthy." She told him as he started getting out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked "To see my baby bruder and to see my new niece und nephew." He replied as she helped him into a wheel chair and took him to Ludwig's room.

"Ludwig look it we're i genitori!" Feliciano said happily while he held their son "I know I'm so happy Feli." The German answered as he shifted his hold on their daughter when they heard Elizabeta knock on the door

"Gilbert wanted to see the twins and ask Ludwig why he punched him in the face." She said happily before pushing her husband through the door. "I'm going to go find Romano and Spain while you two talk." Feli told them as he handed Wolfgang to his mother and leaving with Elizabeta who reminded him to use their human names.

"Um sorry for punching you in za face. I don't know vhy I did it." Ludwig confessed when they were alone "It's fine it'll heal but you broke my nose und I have six stitches in the back of mien head." Gilbert told him "Vhy the stitches?" Ludwig asked "Vhen you punched me mein head hit und broke a picture on the wall und the glass left a deep cut that's vhy." The Prussian answered.

"So can I see them?" Gilbert asked gesturing towards the small bundles of blankets next to his brother "Oh ja here this one is Lunetta." Ludwig told him handing over a tiny little girl wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket.

She was beautiful. She looked like a small version of Feliciano with Ludwig's creamy pale skin and his icy blue eyes "Hey there I'm your awesome onkel and I'm going to spoil you rotten!" he told her as she giggled at him.

"She likes you." Ludwig smiled "How could she not I am the awesome Prussia after all!" Gilbert said happily as he traded Lunetta for her brother who looked like Ludwig except for Feli's light olive skin tone and golden brown eyes.

"I still can't believe you have kids. I mean it just feels like yesterday I was still raising you West." Gilbert confessed as he held his nephew closer "Ja I know vhat you mean bruder. It still hasn't sunk in that I'm a parent and I'm the one who gave birth to them." Ludwig agreed as a nurse came in and told them that since there were three countries staying in separate rooms they were all going to be moved to the same room so no one figured out who they were.

While Ludwig was being moved Feliciano grabbed the twins and took them to where Spain and his brother were "Fratello I have two cute bambini for you to meet!" he called happily as he walked up to where Lovino was watching Antonio gush over Francis's twin girls along with Elizabeta, Gilbert, and Roderich.

"It's about time now let me see my niece and nephew!" his older brother told him as he walked over "Ok fratello this is the youngest. Her name is Lunetta, and Lunetta this is your zio on my side! To warn you he's kind of a dick." Feli told his sleeping daughter happily as he handed her over

"Why the hell did you tell her that you bastard!" he growled as he turned to look at his sleeping niece. As Gilbert did, he noticed that she looked like his brother but with pale white skin like a porcelain doll but instead of just one single curl like he and his brother have she had several sticking out all over her head just like their grandfather.

Upon looking at her more closely Lovino started to feel very creped out at how much she reminded him of his grandfather to the point he screamed like a tiny little girl not only waking Lunetta but her brother and Francis's girls as well before shoving his niece back into his brother's arms and running off to hide screaming that his grandfather was now a girl.

"Wait Romano! What got into him?" Antonio wondered as he took Lunetta into his arms and proceeded to try to make her laugh which she did quickly as the others calmed down the other three babies.

"I don't know something about Grandpa Rome being a girl?" Feli offered slightly confused at his brother's reaction as he finally got Wolfgang to calm down "Well I can kind of see where he might think that I mean she dose sorta look like him or at least has his curly hair even if it is your color Ita." Spain commented as he played with his niece.

"Well congratulations on your healthy set of twins Italy but they are nowhere near as cute as my les petites filles!" Francis told the little Italian as he walked over holding both of his girls before Antonio, Elizabeta, and Gilbert all gave him a death glare.

"Are you saying that mien nichte und neffen aren't cute?" Gilbert growled "Yeah I mean your girls are cute and all but do you really think you should be saying that your twins are cuter when surrounded by the familia of the two you're comparing them to?" Antonio glared "Don't make me go get my skillet Francis I still haven't hit you like God told me to." Elizabeta threatened as Francis near wet himself before running off screaming Arthur's name.

* * *

**Yay the babies have arived! This chapter was kind of fun to write I had a lot of fun with the ending of this chapter. Weird place to stop I know but I liked how it was and decided to post it. **

**les petites filles=little girls(french)**

**nichte und neffen=niece and nephew(german)**

**familia=family(spanish)**

**bambini=babies(italian)**

**zio=uncle(italian)**

**onkel=uncle(german)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven! I'm so happy that so many people have kept up with the story till now!^^ I love all of my readers so please enjoy this chapter and please review! I don't start the next chapter till I get at least one review. Sorry that's just how I do all my fics. And if you have any questions or the human names confuse you just pm me and I'll send you a list of all the human names that I'm useing as well as answer any questions you might have. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Six months had passed since the birth of their twins and Ludwig and Feliciano couldn't be happier. Gilbert came through on his promise to be the most awesome onkel ever by always coming by with Elizabeta to watch the kids when the couple needed a break and the twins absolutely loved him.

Antonio was also around a lot to play with them and every now and then Lovino would play with them till he left quickly saying it was just creepy how much Lunetta looked like grandpa Rome or saying he didn't want his unborn child to turn into an idiot like his brother. For that Ludwig barred him from the Italian villa till he apologized to his younger brother.

Wolfgang and Lunetta had grown to be absolutely adorable or at least that's what Elizabeta told them every time she came over. Wolfgang was basically just a mini Germany with tan skin and gold eyes while Lunetta had Italy's gentle nature most of the time unless you made her mad then she could be scarier than her mother.

The twins loved it when they were able to play with Nikolai, Alice, and Guinevere being as they were the only kids their age.

Nikolai had Alfred's good looks, Ivan's platinum hair, and Alfred's strength but what everyone found odd was that his left eye was sky blue like his mother's but his right eye was the same eerie violet as his father's.

Alice was the spitting image of a female Arthur save for her blue eyes where as her sister was exactly like a mini France if France had green eyes.

One day they were all at a world meeting and thinking that all five kids were fast asleep nobody really watched their language which turned out to be a huge mistake. Germany was in the middle of trying to calm everyone down when Romano just had to scream "Shut the fuck up you stupid potata bastardo!" but before anyone could say anything one voice made them all grow silent.

Sitting up and staring at them was little Lunetta but it was what she said that stopped them because her first words ever were a direct quote from her zio "Potata bastardo!" she yelled happily. The whole room was silent save for America falling out of his chair from laughing so hard.

That night Lovino learned that Feliciano can be worse than Ludwig if you piss him off enough. After that little incident Feliciano quickly had Lunetta speaking fluent Italian and she was rapidly picking up German from both her mother and her onkel. Wolfgang mostly just picked up the German after his first words of "Nein mutti!" when Feliciano tripped over his building blocks.

It wasn't long before Elizabeta, Kiku, and Lovino each gave birth to beautiful children. Gilbert and Elizabeta had a little boy that they named Frederick, Kiku and Heracles had a sweet little girl named Hera, and Lovino and Antonio welcomed a baby boy they called Vito. All of the nations were happy for the new families and came to visit the newborns after the births.

"Bruder are you home?!" Gilbert yelled one day kicking in his brother's front door with his boot as he held Frederick close "Onkel!" he heard before Lunetta came running in "Wow your running already?" he asked her as she giggled

"Mamma Onkel is here!" she yelled as Ludwig walked into the room and picked up his little girl. "Um two questions first how is she growing so fast und second did she just call you 'mamma'?" Gilbert asked looking at his niece

"She's growing faster than Wolfgang because her city is doing better than his is und yes she did just call me 'mamma' Wolfgang calls me 'vati' but for some reason she alvays calls me mutti in Italian." Ludwig answered

"Vell yeah you are her mutti but I can see vhy you vould vant to be called vati." Gilbert stated "By the vay vhat city is she?" he wondered. "Lovino was right to say she looks like the Roman Empire because she's the city of Rome while Wolfgang is Berlin." Ludwig told him setting Lunetta down so she could play with her twin.

"So vhy are you here anyvay bruder?" the blonde asked his brother "Oh right. Would you and Feli be able to watch Frederick tonight?" the former nation asked "Nein not tonight sorry. Feli isn't feeling vell and I'm still vay behind on my paperwork from when I was carrying the twins. I was just getting ready to drop them off at Matthew's for the weekend." Ludwig told him.

"Vhy didn't you ask me and Lizzy or Toni and Lovino or even Kiku and Heracles to watch them?" Gilbert pondered "Simple you all have newborns and these two can be a handful besides Matthew wanted to watch them and asked before Feli got sick." The blonde answered as he grabbed the twin's bags and loaded them into his car before grabbing both of his children and putting them in their car seats.

"Vhy do you need someone to watch him anyvays? He and Elizabeta have only been home for a few days." Ludwig pointed out "I can't sleep and he never stops crying at night! Lizzy makes me do almost everything and I just vaunted one night of sleep." Gilbert confessed

"Bruder that's not a reason to have someone vatch your kid. We never did that with Wolfgang and Lunetta and we survived so you vill too." Ludwig told him making it clear that their conversation was over before getting in the car and driving off towards Canada.

When Ludwig arrived Matthew was already waiting for him "Thanks again for letting me watch them Ludwig." The quite nation told him as he helped with the bags "No thank you for being able to vatch them. I tried to see if Vash or Roderich could do it but they both refused and I already knew that Sweden or Norway couldn't do it since they're both on their honeymoons." Ludwig replied.

"What do Sweden and Norway have to do with any of this?" Matthew asked "They're my cousins just like Roderich and Vash we all have the same großvater Germania." He answered as he said goodbye to his kids before heading back to Berlin.

"Well you two let's head inside and out of the snow eh?" Matt laughed as the twins followed him inside. Matthew's house was large and warm with a huge fireplace and way too much room for one person well that was before Ukraine came downstairs "Matthew was that brother Russia?" the large chested woman asked nervously.

"No it was Germany dropping off Wolfgang and Lunetta." Matthew called from the kitchen as she noticed the twins "Oh they are so cute! Um but why are they here?" she asked "Ludwig needed someone to watch them for a few days and I volunteered." Matthew agreed as Alfred kicked down his door.

"Yo Mattie dude are ya home brah?" the loud American yelled as Matthew turned to him "Alfred will you please stop kicking down my door! Besides what if you had hurt Lunetta or Wolfgang!" Matt yelled at his twin.

"Dude how did you score Germany's kids!? He hardly lets anyone watch them." Alfred wondered as he set Nikolai down next to the twins "Italy's sick and Germany's behind in his work plus no one else could watch them so Iryna and I are going to watch them for the next two days." Matt answered

"Great dude then you won't mind watching Nikolai this weekend either!" Alfred said happily as he dropped Nikolai's bag on the ground, kissed his son, and left while his brother tried to object. Once America had left Canada just sighed and turned to his girlfriend and the three kids he was now watching and asked "Well now that that's over who wants pancakes?".

* * *

**potata bastardo=potato bastard(Italian)**

**Mutti=mommy(German)**

**Vati=daddy(German)**

**Mamma=mommy(Italian)**

**Großvater=grandfather(German)**

**I hoped you liked it and please don't forget to review because I normally don't start the next chapter till I get at least one review to make sure people are reading this story. Oh and also I'm thinking of uploading another Gerita fic. It would be a supernatural/Romance fic. Tell me what you think of that idea and thanks again for reading!^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while since the last update but I had a case of writer's block on this story and got caught up with writing "Silver" and it's sequel "Gold". But here's chapter eight so Enjoy!^^**

* * *

When Germany got home he found Prussia in the kitchen making wurst while Italy slept on the couch with Frederich.

"Bruder why are you still here?" Ludwig asked

"Simple after you left Feli came downstairs wanting wurst so I had him watch Fritz while I made him some." Gilbert answered

"But Feli hates wurst." Ludwig said confused while Gilbert facepalmed.

"Are you really going to make the same stupid mistake you did the first time West?" Gilbert asked

"What do you mean?" Ludwig demanded

"You were the exact same way before you knew about the twins. Just have him take a pregnancy test already!" Gilbert told him as he pushed his brother out the door.

Ludwig returned quickly to find that Feli was awake and waiting for him "Do you really think that I may be pregnant?" he asked laying a hand over his flat stomach

"I don't know but this test will tell us." Ludwig replied handing over the box as Feli got up and locked himself in the bathroom.

* * *

While their parents were trying to figure out what was wrong with their father Lunetta and Wolfgang were enjoying fresh pancakes with maple syrup with Matthew, Iryna, and Nikolai.

The table was nice and quiet till Nikolai decided it would be funny to grab the syrup and pour it over Wolfgang's head causing Matthew to get upset over his syrup and pissing off Lunetta.

The cute little brunette narrowed her blue eyes and threw the table knife just barely missing the larger boy's head to the shock of the whole room

"Lunetta where did you learn to do that?" Iryna asked

"From vati und Vash. They also taught me how to shoot und fight so next time Nikolai, think twice before messing with mein bruder." Lunetta told the Russian boy as her normal Italian accent changed to German.

After everyone had calmed down and finished eating Iryna took Wolfgang to get cleaned up while Matthew handed his nephew and goddaughter some paper and crayons

"Just sit in here and be good while I go clean the kitchen." He told them before leaving the room.

"Hey why aren't you scared of me?" Nikolai asked in a thick Russian accent

"My mama trained me to be strong and not to be afraid of anything. He said that since I used to be a great empire my bisnonno would be sad if I wasn't strong like him but bisnonno doesn't think that he's just happy and honored that I'm the personification of what's left of him." She replied speaking again with her Italian accent

"I don't understand one why you call your otets your mat' and how can you know what a dead guy thinks?" Nikolai demanded.

"I call my vati mama because I think it's funny when the little vein in his neck twitches and I know what nonno thinks because I can talk to him. For some reason I can see and hear people who are no longer here. I can see my bisnonno and my urgroßvater as well as others who have passed. I don't know why though." She confessed as they started coloring.

Nikolai just sat there and listened as she told him about the different sprits she had come to know and found himself wanting to get closer to the cute and sometimes scary Italian capital.

Once Wolfgang was done with his bath Lunetta and Nikolai were each given separate baths as well before Matthew tucked all three into one of his guest beds

"Ok you three sleep here and in the morning we can play hockey after breakfast!" he said happily

"My mom said that to tell you that he thinks hockey is stupid." Nikolai told his uncle

"Yes well my brother is an idiot and you shouldn't believe everything your parents tell you. Especially if it's your father saying them. Ivan just freaks me out." The Canadian replied before turning out the light and leaving.

Once Matthew had left Lunetta got up and walked over to the phone that was in the room

"Hey Fratello do you remember the number for the house in Berlin?" she asked as the two boys got up to see what she was doing

"Ja but why do you need it?" he asked as he told her the number

"Simple I'm going to call home and tell mama and vati goodnight. I also want to know if mama is feeling better." She replied as the phone rang. It was four am in Berlin when Germany and Italy were woken up by the phone ringing

"~Ve who could be calling so early in the morning?" the tired Italian asked. Earlier they had found out that Feli was indeed pregnant and the couple was ecstatic over the news

"I don't know but I'll go get it." Ludwig replied as he went to answer the phone

"Ja Hallo?" he answered with a yawn

"Vati I'm sorry did I wake you?! I forgot about the time difference!" The voice on the other line whimpered as he recognized the voice of his little girl.

"Nein Lunetta its fine, ja I was sleeping but I always have time to talk to you schatz." Ludwig told her as Feli walked up behind him after hearing that their daughter was on the line

"Well I just wanted to call and say goodnight and to find out if mama was ok. Fratello is here too as well as Nikolai and we were worried that something was really wrong with him. There's not is there?" they heard her cry as Wolfgang picked up the phone.

"Mama are you there? If so please tell us that you're ok no one ever tells us anything." He said into the phone as Feli put it to his ear

"~Ve mama is fine you two and I just want you two to know that your papa and I love you very much and we'll see you when we pick you up in a few days." Italy smiled as he heard his children say goodnight in both Italian and German before hanging up their end of the phone.

After their children had hung up Italy hugged his husband before leading him back to bed while their children and Nikolai all curled up together in Matthew's large guest bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**

**bisnonno=great grandfather(Italian)**

**urgroßvater=great grandfather(German)**

**otets=father(russian)**

**Mat'=mother(russian)**

**schatz=sweetheart(german)**


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend went by fast and before the three young capitals knew what happened Ludwig, Feliciano, Alfred, and Ivan came to pick them up.

As soon as Lunetta saw her parents she quickly jumped off of Matthew's front porch yelling "Mama! Vati!" happily before the cute little Italian girl tripped and landed face first in a small puff of snow and copper hair.

Alfred was laughing, Ivan tried to hide a smile, Matthew was hoping he wouldn't get killed for her falling, Iryna was hiding from Ivan, Ludwig and Feli were running to their daughter, Wolfgang was staring at the sky, and Nikolai made it to her side first only to find she wasn't there.

"Lunetta where are you?" he asked as she sprang up from the snow and tackled him "Snow is fun!" she giggled as she shook the melting snow out of her long curly amber hair.

Seeing that their little girl was fine Germany went up to the house and grabbed the twin's bags

"Danke again Matthew for watching them. I hope they weren't much trouble." Ludwig told the Canadian

"Oh not at all. Wolfgang really never said much and Lunetta mainly helped me in the kitchen or Iryna with the cleaning." Matthew replied

"Ja at home she's either in the kitchen with Italy or helping me clean up his messes." The German laughed taking his sons hand and leading him to the car where Feliciano was busy telling Alfred and Ivan that he was going to have a baby.

"That's great dude! Then the twins will have a little sibling to play with." The American said happily

"Da when we were growing up I really liked being with my big and little sisters." Ivan smiled remembering his time with his two sisters.

While the grown-ups were busy talking Lunetta and Nikolai were busy playing chase in the snow

"Hey slow down how am I supposed to catch you if I can't keep up?!" the silver headed boy called

"Simple silly if I let you catch me then what's the point of the game?" she laughed as Germany scooped her up into his arms

"Alright kleine mädchen it's time to head home so say your farewells." He instructed as he put her back down and watched her tackle Nikolai in a bear hug

"Bye Nikolai!" She told him before running and jumping onto her father's back "Ok vati I'm ready!" she smiled as the German-Italian family got into the car a drove off towards Berlin.

"So did you manage to have fun with your uncle?" Alfred asked as Nikolai joined his parents

"Da I did! Hey otets can we make Lunetta one with Russia?" he asked Ivan who just smiled at his son

"Da if you want we can make the whole world one with Russia!" he said happily freaking out his brother-in-law before the family of three headed back to New York City.

* * *

When the Vargas- Beilschmidt family returned home Feliciano went straight into the house and fell asleep on the couch while Ludwig took the bags in and the twins stood outside their home in Berlin, Germany

"It's nice to be back home." Wolfgang mentioned to his sister

"Yeah but I wish we could go to the villa more often." She sighed

"Why do you like it in Italy so much?" her twin asked

"Simple I'm an Italian city so of course I'd be happier there. Just like mama and zio Lovino are happier when they're in Italy since they're the personifications of north and South Italy." Lunetta replied as Germany came back outside and faced his children

"Since your mutti is sleeping would you two like to go train with me?" he asked

"Si vati I would!" Lunetta said happily as he twin added

"Nein I would rather just stay here with mutti." Wolfgang told his father as he went back into the house followed by his father and twin sister.

When Lunetta came downstairs from changing she was wearing an outfit that looked exactly like her father's right down to the black tank top and dark green military pants. Ludwig just smiled at her before leaving a note for his husband explaining where he and their daughter had gone.

After he wrote the note Ludwig and Lunetta headed outside and Ludwig decided that they would just go for a short run through the streets of his capital. Almost as soon as Lunetta and Ludwig had left the house Feliciano woke up and went into the kitchen to find something to state his cravings when he noticed Wolfgang sitting at the table reading one of his many books

"~Ve Wolfgang what are you doing in here all alone and where is your sister and padre?" the tired Italian asked his son

"Luna and vati went out training but I didn't want to go so I stayed here." The blonde child replied looking up with bored gold eyes.

"Oh I see well would you like to do something with me then? We could draw, paint, or maybe play the guitar!" Italy offered as Wolfgang kept up his stony face

"I can't draw, paint, or play any instrument. Lunetta is the one who likes all of those things." He reminded his mother "Prefer reading and being quite." He added turning back to his book.

"You sound just like Germany." Italy told him pulling out a tub of cold pasta from the fridge and eating it cold

"I could teach you how to draw or paint you know. I taught your sister and learning an instrument isn't that hard, even your papa knows how to play a few instruments." Feli told the boy before returning to the living room for the rest of the day when he never replied.

It was late afternoon when Ludwig and Lunetta returned to the house to fin Wolfgang and Feliciano in the kitchen making cookies

"See isn't baking fun? I mean your padre bakes better than I do but I at least know how to make cookies!" Feli told his son as the little blonde was attacking the batter with a spoon to mix it sending the uncooked goop all over the place.

"Eww it's even on the ceiling!" Lunetta cried as some of the batter fell onto her head earning the attention of the two responsible for the mess

"Germany you're home!" Italy yelled as he threw himself into his husband's arms

"Ja we're home. Italy what happened in here?" he asked as he tried to clean his daughters head

"Oh me and Wolfgang were making cookies!" he said happily as he turned back to the mini version of his lover who just looked up at his mother through gold eyes

"Mutti Can we put them in the oven yet?" he asked as Germany and Lunetta left to get cleaned up. When the pair came back down Germany cleaned the entire kitchen till it sparkled and the proceeded to lecture his husband and son about the importance of cleaning

"Why didn't you get yelled at?" Wolfgang asked his twin

"Simple I didn't help make the mess since I was out with vati all day." Lunetta told him nibbling on a fresh baked cookie their mother had handed her while they watched their parents run around the house.

After Germany had finally caught Italy the two of them sat their children down and with a big smile Italy announce "Very soon you two will have a new fratellino o una sorellina." To which he was answered with stunned silence by both siblings.

* * *

**Review?**

**fratellino o una sorellina=Little brother or sister(Italian)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the bad chapter but the story will be going through some darkness for a while with some fluff and happy stuff mixed in for flaovr.**

* * *

Several weeks passed since Germany and Italy told the twins about their future sibling and were still getting used to the idea. Wolfgang accepted the news well enough but Lunetta was still trying to process the fact and mostly spent her time hidden in her room painting or talking to people only she could see.

Italy and almost everyone else who had found out she could speak with spirits thought she was just making up imaginary friends like England but Germany, Wolfgang, England, France, Nikolai, Norway, and Canada believed her. Being that England and Norway are both able to see things others can't, Wolfgang shares her gift, and Germany has been able to see and talk to the Roman Empire on several occasions.

France, Nikolai, and Canada believe her because they can tell she isn't lying especially when she was able to tell France in private some things that only Jeanne d'Arc would know about him. Lately Italy was starting to believe her when he saw a painting she had done of the Holy Roman Empire placing flowers in his hair while he slept against Germany's shoulder.

He had woken up one day to find the flowers in his hair but had thought that either Germany or one of the children had put them there, but seeing the painting had brought the Italian to tears.

"Lunetta who is that you're painting?" Italy asked when he walked in to find her painting again

"Germania and Holy Rome. Well mostly Germania since Papa isn't here." She replied

"What do you mean? What does Germany have to do with Holy Rome?" Feli wondered out loud

"Papa is Holy Rome but he forgot when France fought him. Onkel Prussia found him on the battlefield after the Holy Roman Empire collapsed when the treaty was signed and raised him to become Germany." She answered repeating what Germania had told her.

"Sometimes when papa is around I can see Holy Rome but only sometimes. I mostly see bisnonno Rome and Urgroßvater Germania but I really like it when I can talk to Jeanne d'Arc she's really nice and she's been teaching me French!

"I can also see ancient Greece and ancient Egypt but they don't talk much and I only see them at world meetings or when I go over to Hera's house." She told him showing off all of the detailed drawings and paintings she had done of the past Countries and great people in history.

Feliciano became fascinated in his daughter's ability and had even tried talking to Wolfgang about but quickly found out that being able to talk to dead people only freaked the German city out

"It's not natural and there are no manuals over the subject either!" he would cry before locking himself in a closet for most of the day.

* * *

Italy was now five months along and very irritable mostly snapping at Germany over every little thing but mostly him being so OCD about cleaning, training, and his paperwork.

The twins had been lucky to evade most of his outbursts by hiding in the backyard or just staying in their rooms but one day Lunetta and Ludwig were fixing a clock that had broken while Italy made pasta and Wolfgang took a nap in the living room, when Italy suffered a major mood swing and started screaming at Germany because the blonde had once again reorganized the kitchen and he couldn't find the pasta strainer.

Having never seen her mother like this and since neither of her parents had explained the symptoms of pregnancy and what to expect the little redette ran from the house all the while her brother slept through the whole thing.

After Feli had calmed down he went back to making pasta and Ludwig went back to his clock both without realizing their daughter had just ran from the room. It was diner time before they realized she was gone both being busy with other things but after searching the entire house for the small Italian capital Feliciano quickly called everyone he knew could get to Berlin as fast as they could to help search for the missing child.

Romano, Spain, Hungary, Prussia, America, Russia, England, France, Japan, Greece, Turkey, Sweden, and Finland quickly showed up on their doorstep to look for Lunetta.

While the adults were searching for his sister Wolfgang was left at the house with Alice, Guinevere, Hera, Nikolai, Frederick, Vito, and Peter who being the oldest was in charge of the small cities.

"Why am I stuck here?! I get that father and Ludwig are cousins and that mummy is friends with Feliciano but why did they have to drag me here with them!" the ex-British ocean base complained

"I don't know why you're here either Peter but could you please shut up." Alice told him as the two of them got into a screaming match.

"I hope Lunetta is ok." Nikolai murmured while looking out the window

"I'm sure she's fine doesn't she run around with dogs and go through Ludwig's training every day?" Guinevere stated

"Yeah mein schwester can even outrun mein vati." Wolfgang replied playing with his two little cousins and Hera.

* * *

The adults had broken up into pairs and searched high and low for the little girl till Romano stumbled across a huge hole in the woods and ended up falling in earning a scream from the very girl he was looking for.

"Lunetta what the hell are you doing in this fucking hole!" he yelled only scaring her further till she started crying and jumbled all of her words together like his brother did when he was upset.

Feeling bad Romano quickly pulled his niece into his arms and hugged her

"Thank god you're ok. Don't ever scare me like that again." He told her as she clung to him crying tears of joy at being found.

"So how the hell did you end up down here?" Lovino asked as it started to pour down rain

"I was scared when mama started yelling at papa. I had never seen him like that so I got scared and ran out of the room and out to the front yard. I could still hear mama yelling so I just kept running.

"Then I ended up where papa normally has us start training and I tried to find my way back home but I got lost and ended up in the woods when all of a sudden I felt the ground give out from under me and I ended up in this hole.

"I tried calling out for help and climbing out but the walls are too tall and smooth, and I guess nobody heard me yelling so I just stayed here till you showed up zio!" she replied happily still reminding him of his brother in the way she always kept smiling.

"I would call Spain but he has my phone so let's try yelling again." He told her as he stood up and screamed

"Spain you stupid bastard where the fuck are you!" earning no reply till Gilbert and Alfred heard them and came running only to fall in the steep hole as well followed by Francis.

"You fucking idioti you were supposed to get us out not get yourselves stuck down here as well!" Romano screeched at the three nations that had just fallen into the hole

"Onkel Prussia!" Lunetta cried happily as the albino got to his feet and faced his niece

"Awesome I found you!" he yelled happily as he pulled her into his arms.

"Nein Onkel! Zio Romano found me you just fell in the right hole." She told him making Romano smirk at his niece

"So do any of you idiots have a radio or cell phone so we can call the others to say that we found her and are stuck in a hole?" Lovino asked

"Nope sorry dude Ivan has my radio and I left my phone back at the house." America replied

"Hungary broke my phone and she has the radio." Gilbert told them

"I don't have a cell phone at the moment and I landed on my radio and it won't pick up a signal." France sighed as they all stood in a circle before screaming for help.

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Back at the house the other nations noticed the missing four quickly when Spain came running in looking for Lovino

"We were searching near a back road and Romano got pissed when it started sprinkling but I knew it was because we hadn't found Luna yet so he stomped off towards some trees and I haven't seen him since! I looked all throughout the small woods but I couldn't find him anywhere." Antonio confessed soaking wet from the rain.

"I can't find Gilbert either. He went off with Alfred when he noticed that America was lost but I don't know where they went." Elizabeta replied

"I can't even find that bloody frog eater! He ran off saying something about trees and just disappeared." Arthur added as everyone tried to figure out what had happened to their friends and loved ones.

While they were doing that the four nations and the city of Rome were sitting at the bottom of a huge hole getting drenched by the pouring rain

"Dude this is like totally not cool!" America cried as he pulled his bomber jacket closer while Lunetta shivered curled up against Romano's chest sharing his jacket

"Would that potato bastard stop making it rain so hard! I know he's upset but at this rate Lunetta is going to get sick and if she gets sick being our capital me and Veneziano get sick as well." Romano complained but the others all knew how much he was worried for the little girl in his arms

"Onkel you're part of Germany now can't you make it stop raining?" Lunetta asked with wide blue eyes as she was passed to France so they could keep her warm

"Nein and my un-awesome little brother probably doesn't even know he's making it pour freezing rain." Prussia huffed

"Hey let's try to make the best of this non? At least we have each other so at some point they will have to find us." the blonde told them pulling Lunetta's soaked hair back and French braiding it before tying it in place with a ribbon he found in his pocket as he pulled his hair back as well.

Soon they all couldn't take it anymore and tried to get out of the hole only to fail so they all sat back down still taking turns keeping the small girl warm. Everyone at the house had decided to go back out in the morning to look for the six missing people but Wolfgang couldn't sleep.

"Why are you still up?" Guinevere asked when she woke up and didn't see the cute little blonde

"I'm thinking about leaving to go find Lunetta. I feel like I could since we share a special connection." He replied as the tired blonde girl dragged him off to bed

"Stop talking crazy." She told him when Wolfgang pulled out of her grasp and ran into the kitchen where the adults were.

"I want to go find Lunetta! She's mein sister and I don't want to wait for morning!" he cried surprising the nations before he ran out the door with everyone hot on his heels

"Wolfgang get back inside right now!" Germany yelled as he easily overtook his son

"Nein I won't vatti! You may want to wait for morning but if you hadn't noticed it's cold and raining out here! If everyone who is missing is outside they're going to be wet and cold and waiting any longer could mean that it's too late to find them!

"My sister, your bruder, Mutti's bruder, Francis, and Alfred are all out there and you all want to wait?!" The small blonde screamed as he started running again leaving the stunned countries behind.

When the shock had faded the adults quickly caught up to Wolfgang who was running into the woods where Lovino had gone missing and ran down a tight alleyway that Antonio had over looked almost as soon as they entered the alley they all heard the sound of people singing some song and followed the sound till they stumbled upon a very huge, very deep hole.

As they all looked into the hole they found America, Prussia, and France all singing some song while Romano danced around with Lunetta

"Romano we found you!" Antonio called startling everyone in the hole as Spain all but fell in if it wasn't for Germany pulling him back

"It's about time you showed up you bastard!" Romano yelled as the others stood.

"Finally we can get out of this hole!" France said happily

"Vanya you found me!" America smiled

"West get us out of here!" Prussia yelled at his brother

"Wolfie you didn't happen to bring a ladder or a rope did you?" Lunetta asked as they others realized they had nothing to save them with.

An hour and Lovino screaming random obscenities later all five people were out of the hole.

Only for Lunetta to end up back in said hole when Nikolai, Vito, Wolfgang, Hera, Guinevere, and Frederick all tackled her sending them over the edge.

Most everyone was in shock that they children went over and fell so far down but they proved that they were alright when they all tried to flee from Lunetta who was now out for blood.

"We didn't mean for you to fall back into the hole!" Wolfgang yelled as his sister pushed him up against the wall while Nikolai had the same crazy look Belarus gets whenever she sees Russia

"Become one with me!" he shouted suddenly making Ivan proud of his son as the pretty Italian just drop kicked him across the hole making Germany and Italy both proud of the small city.

"Can we get out of this stupid fucking hole? It's so not awesome being stuck down here!" she yelled at the adults sounding like a strange mix of Romano and Prussia as they got all of the children out of the hole and back to the house.

* * *

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been a while but here's chapter twelve! Please review. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Once everyone was back at the house the seven kids that fell in the hole were given a bath while Gilbert, Francis, Lovino, and Alfred all took showers in the guest bathrooms to warm up and get rid of all of the mud they were covered in.

When everyone was clean and dry Sweden started a fire in the fire place and everyone sat around it while Feliciano was apologizing to Lunetta in the kitchen. "

I'm so sorry for scaring you Lunetta!" Italy cried as he held his daughter

"it's fine mama I shouldn't have ran off like I did. I was just scared because I've never seen you get mad like that. Normally Vatti is the one yelling." The small girl replied as she sneezed

"Oh no now you're sick!" Italy exclaimed as he fussed over Rome

"Mama I'm fine! I'm just cold because I've been out in the rain for so long." Lunetta told him getting off of his lap and joining the other cities by the fire as Lovino walked in.

"Oh fratello thank you again for finding her. Even if you had to fall in a hole to do so." Italy told his brother

"Whatever. But you do know the real reason she's getting sick don't you idiota?" Romano asked looking the personification of North Italy in the eye.

"Si our economy isn't doing well right now is it? I mean I've felt off for a while but I just thought it was because I'm having a baby." Veneziano replied listening to the other nations I the other room talk about random things while the kids played a game of go fish near the fire.

"Our economy is in the crapper stupid! The only reason none of us have felt any different is because you and Lunetta have the potato bastard to fall back on and I have Spain.

"Luckily Vito is Barcelona so it'll only affect him if Spain goes under but Lunetta is our capitol so It'll affect her faster and harder than it will us, and your mood swings scaring the kid bad enough to send her running out into a thunder storm doesn't help matters!" Lovino growled as he too let out a sneeze.

"Fratello looks like you'll be hit next. But I don't think I'll be affected much I mean the baby is going to be Munich and that's a German city so I should be fine right?" Italy asked

"No you dumbass it just means once you get sick it'll start to affect Munich as well before spreading across Germany!" the older Italian growled before leaving the table to go lie down.

It wasn't long before rooms were assigned and everyone settled in for the night since it was too late for everyone to return home and all of the kids kept bugging Lunetta for the story of how she ended up in the hole.

"Why do you want to know that?" she asked

"All I did was try to come home and I fell into a pitfall trap that everyone had forgotten about." She replied from where she was curled up next to her brother and Nikolai.

"Well saying it like that isn't very interesting." Vito piped up from the other side of Wolfgang while Frederick tried to sleep next to him, Alice, Peter, and Hera were also already asleep and Lunetta wanted nothing more than to join them.

"Guys can we save the stupid questions till the morning? I'm really tired and just want to go to sleep." She told them as they all settled and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning France, Hungary, Italy, and Japan made breakfast for everyone while making sure England did nothing in the kitchen.

When everyone was downstairs it was clear that Lunetta and Romano were sick but none of the three representing Italy would say the exact reason why.

After they ate everyone returned to their own countries and Germany put Lunetta back to bed

"Feli if it was just Lunetta that was sick I would blame it on the fact that she had been outside in the rain. With your bruder sick as well that could simply also be blamed on the rain but you weren't out in the rain yesterday." Ludwig pointed out

"Yes but I'm not sick so they got sick from the rain." Feliciano told his husband

"Nein Feli you are. I noticed that you had a fever last night and that you kept coughing in your sleep. How bad is it?" Germany asked as he sat next to the man he loved

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ludwig." Feli replied causing the German to snap

"Verdammt Italy stop lying and tell me the truth! This just doesn't affect you! But your brother, our daughter, and if it's bad enough it could affect our unborn child, Spain, Vito, and myself!

"Oh I almost forgot it could also affect Prussia too. I'm not too worried about Hungary and Frederick but still think about how many people could be affected by this!" Germany yelled causing the smaller man to openly cry

"I'm sorry Germany I should have told you sooner but I didn't think it would get this bad! My economy has all but crashed and I can't get through to my boss to find out just how bad it is!

"Fratello said that Lunetta will get the worst of it because she's our capitol but I don't know how bad any of us are going to get!" Italy shrieked as Germany pulled him into his arms

"Hush we'll get through this. For now just go lie down and rest." The blonde told the brunette in his arms as Italy did as he was told.

* * *

A few weeks later it was obvious that the county of Italy was not fine. All three Italians were bedridden and no one knew how to help.

Not even when Spain and Germany started to get sick as well seeing as their economies were tightly tied to the flailing nation.

During this time no one really paid very close attention to what everyone's bosses were doing till it was announced on the news that control over the city of Rome now belonged to Russia.

Well in hearing this Germany was furious while America and Russia were both shocked

"I never knew this. I may want everyone to become one with mother Russia but even I would take a child from her parents." Ivan stated when it came time for him to take the child.

When Lunetta heard that she had to go live with Mr. Ivan she packed up her clothes, books, and art supplies and calmly walked over to where her parents stood arguing with the larger male

"Ok I'm ready." She told them as they all turned toward her.

"Lunetta you should go back to bed." Germany told her

"But I feel better and besides Mama's boss told me that if I go with Mr. Ivan then Mama and Zio Lovino will get better. The only thing is that I'm not allowed to visit you unless it's during a world meting or Mr. Ivan's boss tells me I can.

"Oh and Mr. Ivan's boss told me I could go anywhere in the world that I wanted to as long as it's not Germany or anywhere outside of Rome. I'm fine with going if it means that Mama and Zio will get better so please don't worry about me. Ok?" she asked smiling while silent tears streamed down her face.

Germany and Italy both hugged their daughter and she said goodbye to her twin brother, the two cats, and the three dogs before leaving with Ivan and boarding a one-way jet for Moscow.

* * *

**Any good? Reviews are always loved and see you next chapter!**

**Verdammt=damn**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes I finally had time to finish chapter thirteen! Thank you eveyone who reads this and enjoys this story! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

After the plane took off Ivan called his sisters from the air before calling Alfred to tell him he had Lunetta and that they would be in Moscow soon.

"So are you comfortable?" Ivan asked when he sat back down across from the trembling Italian city who was trying hard not to cry

"Why are you being nice to me? Why did Mama's boss have to sell me? I just don't know what to think anymore!" she replied tears evident in her eyes but she refused to let them fall

"I'm being nice to you because I have a son your age and I would kill anyone who laid so much as a finger on him. I may like to hurt others and find their weaknesses but simply keeping you near is enough to inflict misery on not only Germany but Italy as well.

"Italy's boss sold you because he is a weak man who thought that he was helping his country but in fact it just angered a lot of people and a few other Nations.

"I'm sorry to say this but until we can find a way to get you out of this mess you are now a Russian territory and shall be living with me and America. So I would just go ahead and cry and get it over with." Ivan told her

"Vatti told me that crying was a sign of weakness but Mama does it all the time and he's anything but weak once he has a reason to fight.

"So I'm just going to accept my fate and I'm not going to cry over something that I have no control over." Lunetta stated looking the Russian right in the eye as her tears slid down her face before she wiped them away and gave him a bright smile.

Ivan just stared down at the girl before giving her a true smile as she quickly earned respect from the large Nation.

* * *

When they touched down Lunetta was greeted by Ukraine, Belarus, America, Moscow, Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania who were all waiting for them at the airport. Ivan had Estonia and Lithuania get Lunetta's bags as Moscow ran in circles around the girl

"Yay you became part of Russia!" he yelled happily as Lunetta threw him to the ground surprising everyone

"Let's make this clear so even you will understand. I didn't choose this I was forced into coming here by mein Vater's boss. I may be a Russian territory now but that does not mean 'I am one with Russia' ja?" she growled into his ear causing the boy under her to shiver happily

"Da as long as you're here I'm happy." He told her as she got off of him. Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia by now were trembling in fear waiting to see what kind of punishment the small girl would receive for making a fool out of Nikolai.

But Ivan just smiled and patted Lunetta gently on the head before walking over and kissing Alfred hello. After the little incident Ukraine and Belarus quickly grabbed the Italian girl and took her off to go shopping for clothes the better suited her new home.

* * *

While Lunetta was playing doll for Iryna and Natalia, Ludwig and Feliciano were still shocked over the loss of their little girl. Elizabeta, Gilbert, Antonio, and Lovino were over at their home in Berlin trying to get reactions out of the shell shocked couple.

Wolfgang was doing better than his parents but not by much, having locked himself in his room and refused to come out.

"I know losing Lunetta was a shock but they really should have come out of it by now." Elizabeta worried as she flitted around the kitchen refusing to stay still

"How do you expect them to calm down? They just lost their daughter!" Gilbert asked his wife

"Simple this is almost exactly how Italy ended up with Austria and Romano ended up with Spain." She replied finally earning a reaction from Lovino

"No it's not! That was because everyone thought they could push us around during the war. Last time I checked we weren't at war anymore and this happened because our boss is a bastard!" Lovino spat

"Lovi your boss did what he thought was best for his country at the time. Your economy is stable again and if you actually read the copy of the agreement your boss gave you the thing is filled with huge loopholes.

"One of the biggest being that Lunetta can't visit her parents on her own but it doesn't say anything about them not being able to go to her.

"So let's say she came over to our house one day and Italy and Germany just so happened to be there then it doesn't go against the contract." Spain told his husband as everyone just stared at him in shock

"Don't tell me none of you have read the contract? Have Ludwig and Feliciano read it?" Spain asked as Lovino and Gilbert shove the papers at their brothers.

* * *

Before the two were able to read the contract the phone rang and Elizabeta answered it

"Hello Vargas-Beilschmidt household Ludwig and Feliciano can't come to the phone right now. Who may I say is calling?" she asked twirling the phone cord around her finger

"Ah da привет Hungary it's me Russia. I wanted to talk to either Germany or North Italy to see if we could meet sometime and see if we could work something out about Rome but I'll call back if they can't talk right now." Ivan told the Hungarian

"Ok I'll tell them you called Ivan. By the way how's Lunetta settling in?" she wondered

"She just got back from shopping with my big and little sisters and is now in the kitchen with Alfred and the others showing them how to cook pasta and a few other Italian and German dishes." He replied as she thanked him and hung up.

"I'm guessing that was Russia?" Spain asked earning the attention of Prussia, Germany, Italy, and Romano who all rushed into the kitchen.

"Yes it was. He wanted to talk to either Ludwig or Feliciano about Lunetta's contract but I didn't think they would respond so we ended up talking about Lunetta." She replied as Germany finally spoke

"How is she?" he asked

"Ivan said that Natalia and Iryna took her out shopping and now she's teaching everyone who lives with him how to cook Italian and German dishes. From what I could make out in the background they were all having fun." Elizabeta answered to the relief of the small girl's parents.

* * *

Later that night Ludwig called Ivan back and set up a meeting time and was able to speak with his daughter

"Papa hallo! I miss you and Mama and fratello already but everyone here is really nice. Oh and guess what Alfred said that tomorrow he's going to take me and Nikolai hunting!

"But I don't think it'll be as fun without you, Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz though." She told him happily hardly letting him get a word in edgewise

"Hold on Schatz slow down you're starting to sound like Italy!" Germany laughed as Italy and Wolfgang edged closer to the large blonde as he put the phone on speaker

"Oh sorry I'll slow down. It's kind of scary being away from home and it's really cold here because it's snowing right now. Ivan lives in a really big house and I get my own room and he has a piano that he said I could play anytime that I wanted.

He also told me that I wasn't a servant and to just act like I'm part of the family. Mainly because Alfred told him to but still." She continued as Italy spoke up

"So you think you'll like it there?" he asked

"Mama Ciao! Si I think I will after I get used to it. Nikolai told me that we'll only be in Moscow till Ivan finishes some things for his boss and then we're all going to Virginia for a few days and we might even go to New York City!" she giggled

"Schwester just don't like living there more than you do living here!" he cried

"Wolfie you Dummkopf! I could never like living someplace more than being at home! You're my twin brother stupid I miss Mama and Papa a lot but I think I miss you most of all. I mean we've always done everything together jerk face." She growled as he just smiled knowing that she loved him more than anyone in the world.

"Oh I have to go now Nikolai and Alfred want to show me something. Say hi to Onkel Gilbert, nagynéni Elizabeta, Frederick, Zio Lovino, Tío Antonio, and Vito for me. Ich liebe dich Ciao!" she told them before hanging up leaving the torn family to await their meeting with the large northern country the next day.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome and help get the next chapter out faster!^^**

**привет=hello(russian)**

**Onkel=uncle(german)**

**nagynéni=aunt(hungarian)**

**Zio=uncle(italian)**

**Tio=uncle(spanish)**

**Ciao=hello/goodbye(italian)**

**Hallo=hello(german)**

**Schatz=treasure(german)**

**Schwester=sister(german) **

**Fratello=brother(italian)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter thirteen! Keep the reviews coming and Enjoy!^^**

* * *

The next day true to his word Alfred took Nikolai and Lunetta out hunting after breakfast. When the two of them had finished eating the large meal of bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, and assorted fruits Alfred told them to go change into the outfits that Toris had set out for them that morning.

When Lunetta walked into her huge new room she found thick pants, thick socks, a very warm looking beige sweeter, a pair of hunting boots that laced all the way up to just below her knees, and a long blood red coat with black fur trim and gold buttons.

As soon as she was done changing she pulled her hair back with a red ribbon to match her new coat and joined Alfred downstairs to wait for Nikolai as she pulled on her black gloves.

"Wow you look really good in red kid." Alfred smiled when he saw her

"Grazie, Mama always said I looked better in dark green like Papa's coat while Papa and Onkel said I looked better in blue." She told him as Nikolai came down the stairs dressed in warm clothes and a midnight blue coat with gray fur trim and silver buttons.

"Great now that we're all set lets grab the guns and head out!" Alfred said happily as he handed each child a loaded rifle and led the way out into the snow and into the waiting car to take them to the hunting grounds.

Almost as soon as Toris left the long driveway to go to the hunting grounds did Eduard pull in with Italy, Germany, and Berlin who got out and walked up to the large front door which was opened by Russia himself.

"Oh if you had just arrived a bit sooner then Wolfgang could have gone hunting with Alfred and the others while we talked." He told them as he welcomed them into his home "

Wolfgang really doesn't like to hunt. Lunetta is the one who likes to do it." Ludwig replied keeping a tight grip on his son's hand

"Ah well why don't we let Eduard and Raivis watch him while we talk business in the library da?" he offered as Latvia led Wolfgang to a different part of the house leaving Italy and Germany to follow Russia to the library.

* * *

Not knowing her parents and twin brother were back at the house Lunetta was having the time of her had impressed Alfred by already knowing how to shoot her rifle and had already caught three geese and a hare

"Wow this kid is a crack shot ain't she Toris?!" Alfred laughed as Lunetta shot her second hare

"Ah yes she is an excellent shot sir." Toris smiled

"I bet I can kill just as many animals as she can." Nikolai stated as he shot at and missed a bird that was sitting not too far away. Lunetta shot it out of the sky as it took to the sky

"Nikolai it's really easy to hit your target. Just take a deep breath, aim, and then let out the breath slowly as you pull back the trigger." She instructed and as if to make a point she shot down three more geese.

Nikolai tried to do it like she had told him and hit a hare dead on and killed it in one shot

"Hey I did it!" he said happily as the foursome spent the rest of the day hunting anything they could find.

* * *

By the end of the day the hunting party had more than enough game to last for months and the three nations had worked out a better solution over the control of Rome that meant the city was free to come and go between living with her parents and living with Ivan and Alfred anytime she wanted.

It was almost dinner time when the front door opened and the sounds of Lunetta, Alfred, Nikolai, and Toris laughing filled the silent front hallway alerting everyone inside that they had returned. W

hen the others walked into the hall Lunetta went straight to her parents

"Mama! Papa! You're here!" she said happily as they pulled the girl in for a tight hug

"Hallo dear did you have a good time hunting with Alfred?" Germany asked his daughter

"Ja I did! I shot six geese, a bird, two foxes, five hares, and a bear!" she told them happily as they just stared at her

"Did she really kill a bear?" Ivan asked when he heard that

"Heck yeah she did! I didn't even see it but it was like bam and there was this huge ass bear coming straight towards Nikolai and Lunetta. I didn't act fast enough but it didn't matter because one shot from her and the thing was deader than a doornail!" Alfred laughed making the girl blush and her parents proud.

* * *

While Ludwig, Alfred, and Ivan went out to get all of the hunted animals, Nikolai, Lunetta, and Wolfgang played in the huge living room as Feliciano, Toris, Eduard, and Raivis all started on dinner for everyone.

That night they had hare stew, homemade Italian bread, and Biskvit for dessert. After dinner Ludwig, Feliciano, and Wolfgang were invited to spend the night and Lunetta showed her family her new rooms.

"I have the whole room all to myself and the only other room up here is Nikolai's which is down the hall so both rooms are like three put together. It even has its own bathroom!" she told them happily as she opened the double doors to her new bedroom.

When they saw it even Germany's jaw dropped as he took in how large the room was.

She had a huge warm looking king sized canopy bed, a very large walk in closet, a luxurious bathroom with a huge shower, and a floor to ceiling window overlooking the Russian wilderness.

"Luddy this is bigger that our room." Was all Feliciano had to say after looking around the entire room

"Ja it's bigger than most of the rooms at the house." Ludwig replied

"And you get the whole room to yourself?!" Wolfgang asked his sister not believing her

"Si the whole room is mine!" she told him happily

"Iryna and Natalia set up a shopping trip with Lily, nagynéni Lizzy, and a few other female countries and we're going to fill the closet!" she smiled opening the doors to her huge closet

"Though the clothes will be split between three places. Here, Virginia, and home of course." She added as the family got ready for bed and settled in Lunetta's comfy bed before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Review please!**

**nagynéni=aunt(hungarian)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen! Sorry for all of the time skips but it's the only way I can keep this story going. Because of school not only do I have no time to write but it seems like school has robbed me of my ideas and left me with a nasty case of writer's block so for a while the chapters won't make much sense as I'm trying to get back into the feel of writing. Thanks for understanding. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Four months had passed since Germany and Italy's visit and everything was going well. Every country was currently getting ready for the world conference coming up in a week that was being held in Rome, Italy so Lunetta, Romano, and Italy were currently getting the city ready to hold the conference

"So I thought Lunetta was living with Russia and America why is she here?" Lovino asked as he and his brother cleaned the meeting room

"Simple she represents the city of Rome and the meeting is being held here in her city so of course she would be here. Besides she has the freedom to decide if she wants to live with us or Ivan and Alfred. She's been living in Moscow since she was 'sold' though." Feli explained as Lunetta walked in

"I've been living outside of Moscow not in it Mama and as of three weeks ago I've been living in Virginia." She corrected

"If you have the choice then why the fuck do you choose to live with them?!" Lovino demanded

"Simple I like it there. Ivan really isn't that bad once you get to know him as long as you show him he doesn't scare you, Alfred can be really annoying but when he needs to be he's really great to be around, and then there's Nikolai…" She told them trailing off when she mentioned the silver haired bot while blushing like Germany whenever Italy kissed him in public.

As soon as the older Italians saw the blush they knew right away why the girl wanted to stay with the other family.

* * *

Even though in human years Lunetta, Wolfgang, Nikolai, and the other children were still only toddlers and infants they all looked and acted like preteens and small children since the cities the represented were all doing extremely well.

It scared all of the parents watching their children grow up so fast but happy knowing that once the kids reached a certain point they would begin ageing the same way the nations did and would be near immortal just like their parents.

* * *

From what the brothers could tell their little capitol would end up being a drop dead gorgeous woman when she stopped growing.

Her curly dark red hair fell just past her shoulders, her pale blue eyes sparkled whenever she smiled, her thin body was all hidden mussel from keeping up with Germany's training sessions since the day she could walk,

Her pale skin held a healthy glow, even though she was small she could already flip Russia over her shoulder, and she had amazing talent in music, cooking, hunting, fighting, singing, and art.

Her brother Wolfgang was going to be quite the stud himself with his sun kissed blonde hair, warm amber eyes, tanned skin, calm nature, and Germany's height and looks.

He never was any good at cooking or art and was tone deaf but that never stopped Lunetta from dragging her brother into whatever she was doing which caused the blonde to develop a sister complex towards his twin.

* * *

On the day of the meeting Lunetta stood in the meeting room watching the other nations take their seats while only half listening to Germany tell Italy to go home since he was due any day but the Italian just ignored him and started a conversation with her uncle Prussia about random topics.

The small redette was busying herself by messing up her brother's perfectly jelled back hair and making the still sticky strands stand up in strange patterns much to her twin's dismay till Lunetta noticed a flash of dark blonde hair and green eyes.

Getting up from the table Lunetta all but ran to the blonde as the blonde ran to her

"Guinevere you're here!" she squealed happily tackling the other girl to the ground

"Bonjour, bonjour mon petit italien!" Guinevere laughed as the two friends greeted each other. Guinevere and Lunetta had been best friends since the two of them could remember while Gwen's twin sister Alice never really liked the Italian city.

Arthur and Francis liked that Gwen and Lunetta were friends and really couldn't see why their other daughter didn't like the peppy Italian girl.

"Would you two just get a room already?" Alice huffed when she saw her sister on the ground with her arms around Lunetta

"Oh Ally you're just jealous that chaton likes me best!" Gwen smiled as she and her friend got up off the ground

"She's hardly a kitten Guinevere so stop giving her special revetment!" the honey blonde snapped at her sister, blue eyes flashing anger.

"Would you please stop trying to act like maman and start having fun? Otherwise this is just going to be another boring meeting we're forced to attend." Gwen sighed before pulling Lunetta over to where Hera, Frederick, and Vito were standing by the large glass doors that led to a huge terrace and garden.

Alice grumbled something under her breath that Arthur caught and swiftly told his daughter and capitol that young ladies didn't use that kind of language while Francis walked over to join Antonio and Gilbert

"Bonjour mon amis! Perfect day for a meeting no?" he asked as the three friends greeted each other

"Si it is and the children seem happy to see each other again." Antonio answered pointing to where all of the kids were chatting happily with one another

"Ja I'm glad that they can all be friends! And I also know West is happy that his kids even have friends." Gilbert told them as Nikolai joined the group. As they watched Lunetta threw her arms around him causing the Russian city to blush and hugged her back tightly before all the kids went out onto the terrace as the meeting started.

* * *

Outside the eight kids were bored out of their minds

"Hey Lunetta do you know how to tango?" Vito asked randomly causing the other's to look at him

"Si your Padre taught me and Wolfgang one time. Why?" she asked

"Well he wants me to learn but I can't get the hang of it." Vito confessed as Lunetta got up and led the boy to the center of the terrace

"Ok take my waist." She instructed as all four boys present gasped

"What?!" they all asked as Lunetta rolled her eyes and put her cousin's hand on her waist

"It's the only way to do it." She told them as she started walking Vito through the movements

"see it's easy." She smiled as Vito tripped the entire time. After a while Nikolai got up and asked if he could also get a dance lesson and was happy when Lunetta said yes.

* * *

The meeting inside was a total waste of time since no one was really paying attention and most of them were distracted from the dancing going on outside. Nikolai really sucked at the tango but Lunetta kept at him till finally Vito and Nikolai both gave up

"You boys are useless. How do you ever hope to impress a girl if you can't even learn a simple tango?" she asked as Guinevere agreed

"Oui she's right. There is just something amazing about watching to people dance the tango." Gwen smiled

"Si Tio Toni and Zio Lovi look so focused on each other when they dance it kind of makes me jealous. Oh and then there's the waltz!" Lunetta remembered

"Oh yes that dance is just breath taking!" Gwen gushed as the other kids left them and returned to the meeting room before everybody returned to their own homes and Lunetta rejoined her family in Berlin.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the randomness. Review?**

**Bonjour, bonjour mon petit italien=hello, hello my little Italian(French)**

**chaton=kitten(French)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay Chapter sixteen! This is now officialy my longest fic I've ever written! I just want to thank all of my readers and my Reviewers because without you guys this fic wouldn't have made it this far! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Two days after the meeting Italy went into labor during the night and Ludwig rushed him to the hospital with the twins trying to figure out why they had been thrown into the car with their screaming 'mother'.

Once at the hospital Feliciano was taken to a delivery room, the twins passed out in a waiting room, and Ludwig called his brother and Lovino who both rushed over with their families.

"Do you think they're dead?" Vito asked when he and Frederick found their cousins

"I don't know poke them and find out." The red eyed brunette told the green eyed red head. Just as Vito was about to poke the twins Lunetta's eyes opened

"Poke me and die." She growled sending the two boys running from the room screaming that zombies were going to eat their brains.

"They spend too much time with Onkel Gilbert." Wolfgang mumbled as he sat up

"No they spend too much time together." Lunetta told him as she fluffed out her long hair that wasn't in its usual braid

"Why is your hair down?" the blonde asked his twin "I've started sleeping with it down and I don't have anything to pull it back with." She replied as the two of them went after their cousins.

* * *

Down the hall Feliciano was in the middle of cussing out his husband as he delivered a healthy baby boy much to the joy of those gathered. Having found the two young boys Lunetta and Wolfgang joined the group and were told that they had a new brother

"Ha now you're the only girl in the house!" Wolfgang laughed before Lunetta jabbed him in the stomach

"I may be a girl dear bruder but I can still beat the crap out of you in three seconds flat blindfolded." She told him as Frederick and Vito hid behind their parents

"Hey west Lunetta's scarier than you, Ivan, Lizzy, and Lovino combined! What did you do to her?" Gilbert wondered as Lovino, Lunetta, Ludwig, and Elizabeta all glared at him

"What she is. I mean she's so little yet she can throw Ivan over her shoulder!" the albino added before running for his life.

* * *

After Gilbert disappeared down a random hallway Ludwig led his twins into Feliciano's room to meet their brother for the first time. Marcello Aksel Beilschmidt was tiny, bald, and on their first impression of their younger broth the twins were not impressed.

"He's cute but that's about it." Wolfgang said the moment he saw the baby

"How long till we can do things with him? It wasn't long after Vito and Frederick showed up that me and Gwen were making them believe the clothes dryer was a spaceship." Lunetta wondered

"That was you who told them that?" Ludwig and Feliciano asked looking a little mad

"Nein! I would never do something like that to my baby cousins. It was fratello!" she told them as she ran from the room

"I did not!" Wolfgang yelled as he ran after his sister.

"~Ve Ludwig do you think the twins like Marcello?" Feliciano asked as he watched his two oldest run from the room

"Ja I think they do. Those two have always been confusing." Ludwig confessed as Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, and Elizabeta all entered the room to see their new nephew.

* * *

Wolfgang had gotten Vito and Frederick to help him chase his sister and all four kids were having the time of their lives till Lunetta stopped suddenly in front of a wall of windows to watch the storm raging outside before a bolt of lightning felled a tree sending it straight into the large glass windows.

Everyone on the floor heard the breaking of the glass and the screams of children and ran to the scene of the accident. Wolfgang and Frederick had a few deep cuts but nothing serious while Vito had several serious gashes as well as glass shards embedded in his skin since he had been closest to the windows at the time.

When asked what had happened all any of the three boys could say was Lunetta and tree. When Germany heard that he ran toward the tree and found his daughter under one of the broken branches covered in cuts, gashes, and broken glass.

* * *

Lunetta and Vito were taken to surgery while Wolfgang and Frederick were treated for their wounds

"It came out of nowhere! We were just trying to catch Lunetta when she stopped to watch the storm. Vito had almost caught up to her when a huge bolt of lightning hit a tree and made it crash into the window!" Frederick sobbed as he and Wolfgang were being treated.

Wolfgang was still in shock and just sat there with a glazed look in his eyes while Frederick told everyone what had happened

"It all happened so fast." The small brunette told them before Hungary pulled him into her arms

"It's alright sweetheart none of this was any of your faults. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." She muttered glaring at anyone who thought differently.

After a while a doctor walked into Feliciano's room where everyone was and told them that Lunetta and Vito were fine and would both make full recoveries and that they could be discharged as long as they were taken straight home.

"Since you have a new baby and Lunetta and Vito need the same care Lovino and I could keep her at our place for a while. It would be a change of pace and give her time to recover." Antonio offered as Lovino agreed with his husband

"Ludwig maybe we should let them take her. I mean I really want to be with her since she's hurt but having a new born and a hurt person in the same house would be hard and we don't need either Marcello or Lunetta getting sick or Lunetta's wounds getting infected." Feliciano told the blonde before he agreed to let his daughter go with Spain and Romano.

* * *

After everything was agreed on and Spain left to go get some of Lunetta's things Ludwig went to visit his daughter. When he walked into the room Lunetta was sitting up and had bandages covering most of her face and body

"Mutti!" she said happily when she saw the blonde

"Lunetta call me papa or vatti and how can you be so happy when you're covered in wounds and bandages?" he asked

"Simple I'm alive and that's all that matters." She told him sounding like Italy as she did so.

"Papa when can I go home? I don't like it here, there are too many lost sprits here and I feel uncomfortable." She asked

"The doctor said you could leave tonight so you're going home with Lovino and Antonio since you and Vito need the same care and so your wounds don't get infected since your mutter and I will be busy with the new baby." Ludwig told her as he hugged her before a nurse came in and helped her into a wheelchair before Lovino wheeled her and Vito away so they could make it to Madrid by morning.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Look I was finally able to update this story! I've been super busy with school and Of cats and Dogs but I was able to write and update Edelweiss! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

When Antonio and Lovino returned home with Vito and Lunetta the first thing they did was change their bandages like the doctors told them too. Vito's wounds weren't all that bad he had several stiches and a lot of bruising but nothing that wouldn't heal over time.

Lunetta on the other hand had deep gashes on her neck, chest, and face as well as a shattered shoulder and a broken ankle. All in all the girl was a mess but had never stopped smiling even though they could all tell she was in pain.

After the bandages were changed and the kids were given their pain medications Lunetta and Vito were put in Antonio and Lovino's bed where they both promptly passed out from the pills and utter exhaustion.

"How the hell did that storm start?!" Lovino asked when they left the room

"I don't know Lovi but at least all four of them are alive and ok." Antonio told his husband.

"Ok? Ok!? How the hell are they ok?! Frederick and Wolfgang watched as a window exploded because of a damn tree and did you happen to notice that our son and niece are hurting and are in pain?!" Lovino asked before Antonio smacked him.

"I'm sorry I hit you but you need to calm down love." Antonio apologized as he held Lovino close

"Freaking out isn't going to help anyone and what I meant by ok is that all four of them are alive. Wolfgang and Frederick would have still gotten away with only a few cuts and bruises but we were lucky that Vito wasn't hurt worse than what he was and that Lunetta was quick enough to miss getting hit by the entire tree.

"If they hadn't then they wouldn't be asleep upstairs right now. We just need to move on and act like nothing happened ok?" Antonio asked as Lovino nodded before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Over the next several weeks Vito and Lunetta healed quickly till soon they had their stitches removed and Lunetta was able to get out of her casts.

"It feels great to be able to walk and move my arm!" she said happily when the four of them returned to the house in Madrid

"Must be nice being able to move on your own now huh?" Antonio asked

"Si it does! I mean my shoulder still hurts a little bit but the doctor said that it was normal." She replied before she and Vito ran outside to play hide and seek in the tomato fields.

While the kids were playing out back Spain and Romano heard someone knocking on their front door so hard they thought that the door would break. Answering it Spain was surprised to find France and America standing on his porch with Gwen and Nikolai

"Ah can I help you guys?" the Spaniard asked

"Sorry for just dropping by so suddenly but I just got a call from Gilbert saying Lunetta and Vito were almost mauled to death by some madman and that they were here!" Francis replied

"Yeah and Nikolai and I were visiting Artie when we heard Francis on the phone so we came as well." Alfred stated looking worried

"You two are idiots for believing that Prussian bastard. Lunetta and Vito were injured when a tree was struck by lighting and shattered a window the two of them happened to be standing in front of at the time.

"Wolfgang and Frederick were also injured but not as bad as the other two." Romano told them flatly before leaving to go make a series of angry phone calls to the homes of his brother and a certain albino ex-nation.

"Um you guys can come in if you want. Lunetta and Vito are out back in the tomato fields right now. They just had their stitches removed and Lunetta just got out of her casts. Just don't stare too much.

"They both have some pretty noticeable scars." Antonio told them as the four newcomers went out back where they were greeted by the two smiling children.

"Niko, Gwen!" Lunetta squealed as she tackled her friends knocking them all to the ground

"Lunetta should you really be tackling people?!" Gwen asked worriedly

"Yeah the doctor didn't say that I couldn't. I mean yeah I just had a cast removed from my leg and right arm but they said that both were completely healed and that I would have a really big scar on my shoulder but other than that I'm fine." The brunette replied as she got off her friends.

When she did the first thing Alfred and Francis noticed was the thin scar that snaked its way from the left side of her hairline, over her right eye, and down the right side of her face before it ended at her jawline. Lunetta noticed their stares and turned to face them

"Take a picture it lasts longer. I know what my scar looks like but if I'm willing to live with it I would like it if you two wouldn't stare at it. I've had enough of papa staring at it when it was healing and I don't need to see the sorry looks in your eyes when you see it." She growled before Nikolai noticed it for the first time.

"What scar? I mean I can see the one on your shoulder but you have another one?" he wondered

"Ja it's on my face." She said quietly before Nikolai did something the surprised everyone. "Well scars really don't matter. They just tell the stories of how we lived and of all the things we've survived. Besides scars heal and life moves on." He told her right before he kissed the scar on her face making the Italian girl blush bright red.

* * *

**Ok yeah I know it's a short chapter but the next one is going to be a super long time skip so that I can get the story line moving again. Review please?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow who knew this would reach eighteen chapters? Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Before anyone knew it Alice, Guinevere, Lunetta, Nikolai, and Wolfgang were sixteen; Hera, Vito, and Frederick were fifteen; and Marcello was ten.

Over the years Lunetta once again became an Italian city rather than a Russian territory,

Nikolai learned how to dance,

Wolfgang and Guinevere had started dating,

Frederick was starting to turn out like his father,

Hera and Vito confessed their feelings for each other,

Marcello was practically glued to his sister's side,

and Alice acted like a prissy little princess.

* * *

"Alice why do you act like you have a stick up your ass?" Gwen asked one day when the small group was sitting in an unused room in the meeting hall waiting for their parents to get out of another world meeting

"Guinevere ladies don't ask other's about their bottoms." Alice huffed flipping one of her long golden pigtails over her shoulder and fixing her glasses

"Yeah whatever are you going to answer my question?" Gwen wondered rolling her emerald green eyes

"There is absolutely nothing up my bottom so stop asking!" Alice blushed

"Um Ally what Gwen means is why are you such a killjoy." Lunetta stated as she messed with Marcello's long pale blonde hair as he closed his spring green eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Da why are you? Ever since we were younger you've made a point of not liking any of us." Nikolai replied from where he was beating Wolfgang and Vito at darts

"You're all bloody wankers so shove off!" the blue eyed blonde yelled as she left the room

"Well that was fun!" Gwen smiled as she relaxed further into the couch she was sitting in.

The rest of the room went on like nothing had happened.

* * *

"Hey Wolfgang I have a question." Nikolai said to his best friend

"What is it?" the blonde asked as they watched Vito completely miss the target and start cussing like his mother

"I really want to tell Lunetta how I feel about her but no offence Germany kind of scares me." The tall Russian confessed as Wolfgang laughed.

"Ja vater has that effect on people!" the German smiled

"I'm fine with you trying to date my sister since I know she really likes you too but you hurt her in anyway-"

"She'll kill me and you'll never find my body or any evidence that she had anything to do with it." Nikolai interrupted

"Hey what can I say she's my little twin sister." Wolfgang stated as he threw another dart

"Da but she can last longer in a fight than you can." Nikolai smiled as he won yet again.

* * *

After the meeting Nikolai waited till he was able to get Germany and Italy were alone before he walked over to them

"Ah hallo Nikolai is there something we can help you with?" Germany asked

"I hope so. I don't know how to go about this so I'm just going to be blunt. I want to date your daughter and I'm going to do it with or without your permission. I just thought you should know that before I asked her out." The silver headed teen confessed to a very shocked Italy and Germany.

"Of course you can date her! It seems like all she ever talks about these days is you so as long as she's happy you have our blessing!" Italy said happily

"Now wait a minute Italy this is our little girl we're talking about!" Germany reminded his husband

"Yes and her happiness should be your top priority. If Wolfgang is old enough to date Guinevere then Lunetta is old enough to date anyone she wants so I will not have you arguing about this!" Italy told the blonde before turning to Nikolai again

"Go ask her now I'm sure she'll say yes!" he told the boy with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

When he had finished speaking with Feliciano and Ludwig, Nikolai went straight up to Lunetta and asked to talk

"Sure Niko what do you want to talk about?" she asked with a smile of her own "Um what I really wanted to do was ask you something." He replied

"Ok ask away!" she said with a bigger smile hopping he would ask her what she had been hoping he would

"Lunetta would you be my girlfriend?" he asked as she tackled him screaming

"Yes! Yes! Yes! It took you long enough to ask me you idiot!" she said happily as everyone watched happy that one of them finally confessed to the other. The two decided to go on their first date in a week before Lunetta ran off with Gwen telling her parents that they were going shopping in Milan.

"Did we make a mistake by letting them date?" Ludwig asked as he and Feliciano walked to the car with Marcello

"I don't think so. I mean did you see how happy she was? Besides Lunetta can look after herself. You made sure of that." Feli told the blonde

"Well you and your bruder have always been considered weak and I just didn't want others walking all over her like they did you and Lovino before you two met me and Antonio." Ludwig confessed once he was behind the wheel of their Benz

"True we would always run away and we still kind of do so I guess it's a good thing that Lunetta grew up to be more like you." Feliciano said with a smile as the three drove home.

* * *

Meanwhile in Milan Lunetta and Guinevere were going into every shop and trying on everything they could get their hands on

"Gwen what if I can't find anything to wear?!" Lunetta wondered as they went through the twentieth store that afternoon

"Well has he ever said that he likes you in a certain color?" Gwen asked while they were in the dressing rooms

"When we were younger and living in Russia I was given a red coat with black fur trimmings and gold buttons. He said that he really liked when I wore it. But the only thing is since my hair is more red than brown it sort of clashes." The Italian confessed as they went back to looking through the racks.

Lunetta was about to give up when she saw the perfect dress in a store window and ran to try it on. She ended up buying it and found the perfect shoes and accessories to go with it.

"Wow you are so going to be a knock out when he sees you in that outfit!" Gwen said excitedly before literally running into Nikolai and Wolfgang.

"Oh hey boys didn't think that we'd find you here." The blonde told them

"Wolfie what are you doing here?" Lunetta asked her brother

"What we can't go to a mall?" he wondered

"Whenever I ask you if you want to go to the mall with me you always refuse to go to one in Italy and insist we go to one in Berlin." She retorted only confusing Nikolai. Seeing this Guinevere pulled him aside so she could talk to him privately

"You really like her right?" Gwen asked

"Da I've been in love with her ever since we were children." He replied

"Then get it out of your head that you come first." She told him

"What do you mean?" he asked "Simple I know because I also have a twin. Wolfgang will always be her first love like Lunetta will always be his. All in all they really are just two parts of a whole and nothing can come in between that.

"At first I hated it but after a while I learned that those two really can't live without the other. I just wanted you to know that before you make an ass out of yourself." She said

"Oh and as a warning watch out for the family. I really don't have any problems seeing as my father is friends with Antonio, Gilbert, and Feliciano but you're dating the only girl in the whole family so the ones you really need to watch out for are Ludwig, Lovino, and Elizabeta." She warned

"Why because they'd kill me if I hurt her?" Nikolai wondered

"Oh they'll all kill you it's just those three will have maman bring you back so that they could kill you again." She smiled before dragging her best friend away from her brother and deeper into the mall.

* * *

**So what did you think? The next chapter is their first date! The thing about how red clashes with red hair is true. I'm a natural redhead and my hair looks almost wahsed out when I try to wear red which sucks. Review!^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen chapters! Thank you again for reading this far and I hope you will still contuinue to support this story till I finally decide to finish it! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Time seemed to fly by and suddenly it was the night of Lunetta's first date and her two brothers seemed hell bent on keeping her from getting ready.

"Schwester play with me!" Marcello yelled as he ran into his sister's room as she was setting out her dress

"Not now Cello I have to get ready for my date." She told him as she pushed him out the door. After she had kicked the small blonde out of her room she walked into her private bathroom and took a shower before Wolfgang walked in and pulled open the curtains

"Wolfgang I'm naked!" she yelled

"So I've seen you naked lots of time though I've never seen your chest naked ever since we hit puberty." He replied pointing at her large bust earning him a slap to the face before she ran him out of the room in nothing but a towel.

"Lunetta where are your clothes?!" Ludwig yelled when he saw his daughter run by

"I was in the middle of taking a shower but both Marcello and Wolfgang keep coming in so I can't get ready!" she answered

"Boys leave your sorella alone. Wolfgang you should know better anyways I mean Lunetta was happy for you when you started dating her best friend so you should be happy for her as well. That goes for everyone in this house." Feliciano told them from the kitchen as Lunetta went back upstairs.

"I know I should be happy for her mutti but she's my little sister so of course I'd be protective of her!" Wolfgang said

"She's only five minutes younger and more than capable of taking care of herself." Feli stated

"Ja but when she gets nervous or really happy she starts acting like you and tripping over everything." Ludwig reminded

"That's just something that makes her cute so leave her alone." Feli replied ending the conversation.

* * *

A few hours later there was a knock at the door and Marcello answered it

"Yes?" the small blonde asked

"Ah da I'm here to pick up Lunetta for our date." Nikolai answered

"My schwester isn't going anywhere!" Marcello shouted before slamming the door in the Russian's face. Just as soon as the door closed it was opened again by Feliciano

"Scusa for that but he still hasn't gotten over the fact that Lunetta is going on a date." Feli told him as he let Nikolai inside.

Nikolai had been inside the house the family owned in Berlin but he had never set foot in the one they had in Rome.

The house was large and well furnished, it had two stories, a huge kitchen that mixed modern and traditional seamlessly, the walls were filled with hand done paintings and sketches, and the entire home just had a warm inviting feel to it.

* * *

Almost as soon as Nikolai had come inside did Lunetta decide to appear at the top of the stairs causing everyone to turn their attention to her.

She was wearing a short red dress that stopped just before her knees, a pair of strappy needle point stilettos, light make up, her black and silver cross necklace, and had her hair pulled back and styled nicely into a messy bun with a few strands down to frame her face perfectly.

As soon as Nikolai saw her she was the only thing he saw almost like they were the only two in the room.

"~Ve you look so pretty Lunetta!" Feliciano told his daughter as soon as she made it down the stairs making the girl blush

"Is that the dress you bought with Gwen? She said you found a nice one." Wolfgang asked as she nodded never taking her eyes off of Nikolai

"Don't you two stay out late. By the way where are you taking her?" Ludwig asked

"Well when Wolfgang told me you guys were staying in Rome I bought tickets to a movie and made reservations at a restaurant he recommended." Nikolai answered before remembering something

"Oh before I forget these are for you." He told his date pulling out a bouquet of fresh lavender, rosemary, oregano, basil, thyme, and sage.

"I figured that any guy could get a girl flowers but since I know you love the smell of lavender and you use the spices when you cook I decided to give you a mix of them." He told her as she took the bouquet and smelled it

"Its amazing Nikolai! I'm going to go put these in some water so they stay fresh till I get around to drying them." She said happily as she disappeared into the kitchen before returning to her date and dragging him out the door

"Bye guys!" she called as she and Nikolai walked out into the evening .

* * *

Once the couple had left the house Ludwig turned to look at his eldest son

"Where exactly did you tell him to go?" the nation asked

"La Schlecht Toque." Wolfgang answered with a smile as both of his parents paled

"Why would you send them there!" Feliciano demanded after learning his son had sent his daughter and her date to the restaurant slash nightclub that Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis had opened in Rome.

"Gwen's working as one of the hostesses and Onkel Gilbert and Antonio are going to be there along with Lovino so if he tries anything on mein schwester we'll know about it." Was all the blonde told them before retreating to his room to play some video game Nikolai had recommended.

* * *

The movie Nikolai had picked wasn't interesting to either teen so they ended up sneaking into one they both ended up liking. After the movie they walked hand in hand around Rome till they ended up in front of the Trevi Fountain

"Wow what fountain is this?" Nikolai asked

"You really don't know? It's the Trevi stupid." Lunetta told him

"Luna this is my first time here in Rome. I get that you're the new Rome but still how was I supposed to know what fountain this is?" he replied

"You could have looked up facts about the city. But anyways here." She huffed handing him a coin

"What's this for?" he wondered taking the coin as she turned her back to the fountain and threw in her own coin

"If you throw a coin in the Trevi it ensures that you come back to Rome." She explained as he too threw his coin in the water before checking his watch.

"Crap we need to go or we'll lose our reservations!" he told her grabbing her hand

"And where exactly are our reservations?" she asked

"La Schlecht Toque." He replied

"Oh you don't need to worry I know the owners." She told him

"Really how so?" he wondered as they neared their destination

"I'm disappointed Nikolai I thought I taught you French, German, and Spanish." She sighed

"You did while I taught you Russian." He answered "The name mean 'The Bad Touch' if that gives you any clue." She stated

"Not really." He told her before Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis opened the large double doors to the nightclub.

* * *

"Well lookie here at what I found garcons!" Francis told the other two

"Ok now I see what you mean." Nikolai said as the two of them were pulled into the building. The three friends made sure to put the couple on display by seating them in the middle of the restaurant before Gilbert made an announcement

"Ladies and Gentlemen as one of the owners of La Schlecht Toque I welcome you and just want to point out that mein Nichte is here on her first date with a boy!" the albino yelled before Lunetta hit him dead center in the back of the head with the candle stick that had been on their table causing Gilbert and Francis to run and hide in the kitchen.

"Ah sorry about those two. Hola I'm Antonio and I will be your waiter for the night. Please choose anything that you want because for you two it's completely on the house!" Spain told them with a smile

"Tío we can pay for our meal." Lunetta replied

"We know you can but you're our precious little sobrina. Even Francis counts you as familia so you don't have to pay a dime!" He grinned before taking their drink orders and leaving them to talk.

"Wow your family owns this place. I would have never guessed!" Nikolai smiled

"It's a good thing you're cute because you obviously take after Alfred." Lunetta laughed before the music in the room changed.

"Would you like to dance?" the platinum blonde asked standing and offering his hand which his date took

"Gladly. That is if you know how to tango." She smiled since the song that had just started was '_When you're evil' _which was a perfect song for the tango.

* * *

She received her answer as he spun her out onto the dance floor before stalking towards her as the violins of the intro played grabbing her tightly as the words started.

The two then became lost in a very hot and possessive Tango across the dance floor making everyone stop what they were doing and watch. All through the song the couple never missed a beat as Nikolai spun and dipped his little Italian till snapping her back up against his chest when the song ended.

Both teens were still completely lost in the moment when they heard the entire restaurant start clapping snapping them both out of their daze. Lunetta and Nikolai quickly took their seats as Antonio walked over with their drinks

"Wow you two that was really mesmerizing and you both looked like you were having fun!" Antonio told them with a smile

"It was fun! So anyways Tio who's in the kitchen tonight? Mainly so that we know what to stay away from." The Italian girl asked

"Lovino is working the kitchen tonight so I would just order something off of the Italian menu unless you want him to throw a fit." Spain laughed

"Alright then I'll have the pasta Bolognese please." Lunetta told him with a smile of her own

"I don't know much about Italian food so I'll just have the same thing." Nikolai replied handing over his menu "Alright two plates of fresh Bolognese coming up!" the Spaniard said happily as he returned to the kitchen.

The rest of the night went by smoothly up in till the end of their meal, that's when the fire started.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What happens next? Review to find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow twenty chapters. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

It all happened so quickly one moment everything was fine except for Lunetta was feeling unusually warm and the next thing anyone knew the entire restaurant was up in flames and everyone was rushing to escape.

Nikolai had grabbed his date and had managed to get them out with everyone else when Lunetta noticed that two people were missing

"Tío! Francis! Where are Zio and Gwen?!" she asked when she finally found Spain and France who quickly searched for the missing people only to not find them

"They must still be inside!" Gilbert yelled when the missing pair didn't show up. Before anyone could stop her Lunetta ran straight back into the burning building.

* * *

"Zio! Gwen! Answer me where are you guys!" she called all but choking on the smoke and soot. Lunetta dodged the falling debris as she searched the entire building not even noticing when her cross necklace broke off when it got caught on a exposed piece of metal

"Come on guys please tell me where you are!" she tried again when she finally heard voices from the kitchen. Lunetta ran towards the room when all of a sudden a light fixture fell behind her flinging a hot wire that wrapped itself around her slim neck.

After managing to pry it off she made it to her destination to find Lovino and Guinevere trapped towards the back of the kitchen

"Lunetta what the fuck are you doing in here?! Get out now!" Lovino yelled at his niece

"Not without you two. That's why I came back in!" she yelled as she managed to find them a way out before a support beam fell and hit her in the head

"Lunny are you ok?!" Gwen asked

"I think so let's just try to get out of here!" she answered as they started to make their way to the exit. Because of all of the smoke none of them could see or breathe very well but what they did notice a dark figure running towards them

"Lunetta have you lost your mind?! What possessed you to run into a burning building?!" Nikolai demanded when he reached the group

"Simple I'm just not going to stand around when mein Onkel und best friend burn to death!" she screamed back at him before going back to trying to find the exit only to be hit by another burning beam.

Nikolai and Lovino quickly got the beam off of her and the group of four ran straight for the exit. Before they made it out Lunetta saw something on the ground and grabbed it just as a large chunk of the ceiling fell where the object had just been.

Once outside Francis grabbed his daughter while Spain held his husband close telling him how worried he had been in Spanish as Lunetta walked up to Gilbert

"Onkel I believe this belongs to you." She told him weakly with a smile as she handed over Gilbird before passing out cold onto the hard ground.

* * *

Guinevere, Lovino, Lunetta, and Nikolai were rushed to the hospital where they were all treated for burns and smoke inhalation.

Since Nikolai was the last one into the building he wasn't as bad as the others and neither was Lovino but the girls had to be hospitalized for their injuries and for the amount of smoke that was still in their lungs.

Having been called by the others and seeing what had happened on the news Ivan, Alfred, Alice, Arthur, Ludwig, Feliciano, Elizabeta, Marcello, Vito, Wolfgang, and Frederick all rushed to the hospital in Rome.

When they arrived they were shocked to find Ancient Roma and Germania already there

"Old man Germania what the heck are you doing here?!" Gilbert demanded when he saw his grandfather

"We convinced God to let us come here for a while when we heard what had happened." The blonde answered as most everyone else just stared at him before Feliciano flung himself into his grandfather's arms

"Grandpa Rome!" he cried as the older empire held him closely.

"Ciao Feliciano! I saw your brother but he threw me out of his room and I can't seem to find Lunetta's room because no one will tell us where it is." Roma smiled as everyone spread out to find their loved ones.

It didn't take any of them very long to find Lunetta's and Guinevere's room once they finally found a nurse to tell them where it was. When they arrived the door was closed but they could clearly hear the girls talking on the other side.

"Stop it you're taking too much!" Lunetta whined

"Oh come on it's not that bad after I finish you can do me!" Gwen's voice chimed

"Hey watch it that hurts!" Lunetta cried

"Oh stop being such a baby and suck it up." Gwen laughed causing everyone outside the door to freeze till Germany threw open the door

"What's going on in here?!" he demanded till he saw the girls were just cutting each other's hair.

* * *

"Papa it's rude to enter a room without knocking first!" Lunetta scolded as Gwen finished cropping her hair really short

"Yeah what if we hadn't been decent?" Gwen asked handing her roommate the scissors and turned so that the Italian could start cutting all of the burnt hair that hung from her shoulders.

When Roma, Feli, and Francis saw this they all began to fight for the scissors and began fixing both of the girl's hair the correct way.

Gwen's hair ended up falling gently just under her jaw line while Lunetta's had to be cut super short to get rid of all of the burnt hair.

* * *

After the girl's hair was cut Gwen returned to her own bed and Marcello ran into the room and tackled his sister

"Schwester you're alive!" he screeched as he threw his arms around the Italian girl

"Marcello ow! Let go!" she yelled back as everyone laughed

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were covered in burns!" she growled as everyone was just happy that all four victims came out of that fire alive. After everything calmed down Germany turned serious

"Lunetta would you please explain why you ran back into a burning building?" he asked his daughter who shot back a glare of her own

"Like I keep telling everyone else. Like hell I was just going to stand outside like an idiot while two people I care about burn to death right in front of my eyes. No one else was going back inside,

my city was already on fire,

and I simply couldn't accept the fact the Guinevere and Lovino were still trapped inside.

I regret nothing and will not stand to have my actions questioned any further." She stated never leaving Ludwig with her eyes.

The father/daughter staring match went on for a few more seconds till France interrupted it

"I'm glad both she and Nikolai went back in. If they hadn't not only would Arthur and I have lost a daughter but the world would have also lost South Italy." The Frenchman reminded them motioning to Romano who stood outside with Spain and Vito who were both clinging to the temperamental nation

"Yes they risked their lives but they did it to save the lives of others. I'm just saying you might want to take everything into account and not just the fact that she ran back into the building." Arthur pointed out as Roma and Germania just watched from the sidelines

"Ja you guys are right it's just I've almost lost Lunetta too many times to count." Germany sighed as Lunetta grabbed her IV pole and walked out the door.

"Lunetta where are you going?!" Wolfgang asked when he noticed that his sister was no longer in in bed

"To find Nikolai. None of us would have made it out if he hadn't come in after me." She replied as her family followed close behind

"Who is Nikolai?" Roma asked as Germania went to go look for Prussia

"The boy she really likes. They were on their first date when the fire started. He's the city of Moscow." Italy told his grandfather

"I never thought that an Italian city and a Russian city would be together." Roma said turning the idea over in his head

"We didn't either but they both really like each other so that's all that really counts!" Italy said with a smile as Lunetta found who she was looking for.

"Nikolai! Why haven't you been by my room?" she asked as she walked right up to the Russian boy completely ignoring his parents

"Sorry I didn't know where your room was and all of the nurses keep looking at me weirdly. But I'm glad to see that you're ok." He smiled

"Ты идиот. Я беспокоилась о тебе. (You're an idiot. I was worried about you)" She told him in Russian confusing everyone in the room who didn't speak the language

"Я тоже беспокоился о тебе, кролик. (I was worried about you, too, rabbit)" He replied before she pulled him down for a chaste kiss to the lips.

* * *

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay Chapter twenty one is up! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

A few weeks later everyone but Lunetta was discharged for the hospital

"I'm curious why hasn't Lunetta been discharged yet?" Nikolai asked one day when he went to visit her with Wolfgang

"My parents said that it's because she's the embodiment of the city. Most of the city went up in flames so she feels the affects from it more than mein mutter or Onkel. But mein Onkel fells it more than mein mutter because Rome used to be his city when they were two separate countries." Wolfgang explained

"Then why was the city of Rome born to North Italy and not to the South?" he Russian asked confused

"That we don't know. Romano thinks it's because our great grandfather the Roman Empire like North Italy more but Luna keeps asking the same question. That's why she mostly stays in Madrid with Lovino and Antonio. Gilbert wants her to live with him but the choice is always hers." The blonde answered

"But why? I mean you and Marcello stay with your parents but why doesn't she?" Nikolai pressed

"Because they both know she won't listen. Lunetta is strange. I act more like Germany except for the fact I hate training and would rather run from a fight instead of fighting back like Italy.

"Marcello is the perfect mix of both of our parents. Then Lunetta, well we really don't know where her personality came from. She' like Germany in the way she trains 24/7 and has to keep everything clean, She's like Italy in the way she loves art and cooking, but the rest of her is completely her own.

"Another reason she's not forced to live in one place is because your father still technically owns her as a Russian territory so really if she wanted to she could go live with him anytime that she wanted to." Wolfgang told him as they reached the Italian girl's room only to find that she wasn't there.

* * *

After asking the nurses and coming up empty the boys returned to the room to find the window open

"Did she climb out the window?" Nikolai asked

"We're on the sixth floor!" Wolfgang stated as he also looked out the window

"Yeah but that tree goes up to the eighth floor and the branch looks like it might hold her weight." Nikola told him as he headed for the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Wolfgang asked

"To find your sister. You might want to call your parents and tell them she snuck out of her hospital room." The Russian told the German as they entered the elevator.

* * *

Once outside Wolfgang called his parents and Nikolai headed for the part of the city that had burned

"Now where are you going?!" the blonde asked as he caught up to the taller teen

"Simple if she feels the effects of the fire more than your uncle or your mother then of course she would want to see the aftermath for herself." Nikolai explained as they neared the scene.

Sure enough there was Lunetta walking around barefoot through the wreckage dressed only in a pair of cotton pants and a button up sleeper shirt. She looked lost in the way she just seemed to sort of wander aimlessly through the burnt streets.

Wolfgang called his parents back to tell them that they had found the missing girl while Nikolai walked over to her and got her attention

"Luna look at me." He all but whispered. But it was enough as she turned her wide blue gaze to meet his mismatched one

"It hurts Nikolai and I don't know how to ease the pain." She whimpered turning back to the charred remains of the city block where they stood

"I thought that if I saw it with my own eyes it wouldn't hurt as much but it's still the same. I still feel the throbbing in my heart and I just want it to go away!" she cried before breaking down into tears in his strong arms.

Once she calmed down Nikolai picked her up bridal style and carried her over to her twin brother who had found her cross necklace in the rubble

"I believe this belongs to you." He told her handing over the pendant that Germany had given her when she had turned five

"I thought that I had lost this!" she said happily as Nikolai passed her over and they returned to the hospital.

* * *

When they returned Lunetta stole her brother's cell phone and kicked the guys out of her room before hitting speed dial three

"Hey Gwen you up for a little getaway?" she asked when the blonde answered

"Lunetta what are you talking about?" her friend wondered

"Simple you, me, Alice, and we can see if maybe Hera, my aunt, and a few other female countries want to on a vacation together." Lunetta explained

"Fine I'll ask my parents and see if Alice wants to go. But aren't you still in the hospital?" Guinevere asked

"Easy fix once I hang up the phone. I'll call you back with the details and too see of you can come." The Italian told her before hanging up and calling a few more people.

In the end Lunetta was only able to get Alice, Guinevere, and Hera to go with her since everyone else was busy. After stealing Nikolai's shirt and her brother's pants, Lunetta then discharged herself and headed home to pack.

* * *

When their daughter walked in both Germany and Italy were speechless

"Lunetta you should be in the hospital!" Italy told her

"I'm fine and can't stand being in that place." She replied as she went up the stairs to her room

"Wolfgang what happened to your pants and why isn't Nikolai wearing a shirt?" Marcello asked staring at his older brother

"Luna stole them along with mein phone." He answered as Lunetta threw the clothes back at the boys

"I only needed the clothes because I didn't have any there and I took your phone because mine was destroyed in the fire and Vater won't get me a new one." The Italian girl explained handing over the phone

"I'll be gone for a few days maybe even a few weeks. If any of you need to contact me don't. I really just need time to myself." She said as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Lunetta where are you going?!" Ludwig demanded as he chased down his daughter

"I need to get away papa so I'm going on vacation with Gwen, Alice, and Hera to a nice quite island for some much needed relaxation. The hotel we're staying at is owned by China and America and is very private and has one of the best spas around.

"I need this papa. I'm tired of being surrounded by men all of the time and after that fire everyone treats me like I could break any second and you having me on suicide watch didn't help matters!

"So until the time I decide that everything is fine in my own life I won't be back. Ich liebe dich papa but I just simply need to be alone with my own thoughts right now." She told him as he pulled her into his arms

"I love you too and take as much time as you need just remember to come home." He sighed as she kissed his cheek and ran off towards the airport.

* * *

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow twenty two chapters! There will only be two maybe three chapters after this one before I call it compleated. Thank you for reading and leaving such amazing reviews! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

A few days after the girls left for the beach Wolfgang and Nikolai were hanging out at Germany's house

"Wow I never realized how boring everything is without your sister." Nikolai commented

"Ja it's strange not having her spout weird ideas on how to mess with everyone else." Wolfgang replied

"Where did she learn that anyways?" Nikolai asked "Vati thinks it's either because of your mutter or our onkel Prussia." The blonde answered

"Can't be my mom. Whenever Lunetta would stay with us she would always follow my dad around like a shadow. Pissed off my aunt Natalia but after Lunetta beat her in some competition she let it slide." Niko told him

"Well then it's because of Prussia. Weird." Wolfgang sighed

"Hey wanna go mess with Marcello?" he asked

"Sure but won't your parents get mad? I mean he's younger than us and isn't he like their favorite out of you three?" the Russian asked

"If anyone's the favorite kid it's Luna but our parents don't pick favorites she just gets more attention because the world seems to hate the city of Rome so she's always in and out of the hospital." Wolfgang replied as they headed for Marcello's room.

* * *

Once outside the door they heard weird sounds coming from the young German city's room

"Marcello did you find Vati's pron again?!" Wolfgang demanded as he threw open the door.

"Bruder don't you knock?!" the smaller blonde yelled as the two older boys entered the room

"Oh you just found some of our old home videos." Wolfgang said when he saw what was on the screen

"Did you really think I would be watching the crap Vati hides all over the house? Besides this is more interesting. Why does sorella look so happy in all of these videos?" he asked as Nikolai and Wolfgang sat down next to him.

"This was before Mutti and Vati even thought about having you. We were fine with it just being the two of us because we were the only two who completely understood the other and then you came." Wolfgang replied

"So she hates me?!" Marcello asked

"What? No! She doesn't hate you. The reason why she's not in a lot of these is because before you were born the country of Italy went bankrupt and almost fell. The sickness affected both Germany and Spain so Mutti's boss sold Lunetta to the highest bidder which was Russia." The older blonde stated

"It really wasn't all that bad. My parents had wanted a girl but got me instead.

"My mother can't have any more kids since he had like fifty before me but I don't really see any of my half siblings so they just treated Luna like my sister instead of like a servant or something like dad does with the Baltics." Nikolai added as they turned back to the videos.

* * *

Marcello kept asking questions about each one but only got a few answers

"Hey most of this stuff we didn't know was being filmed. Lunetta would come up with an idea and like idiots Nikolai and I would do whatever she would tell us to do." Wolfgang told him after Marcello had asked why they had hoisted Frederick up a flagpole by his underpants

"Oh remember that time she collected all of those baby turtles and stuffed them down Romano's pants after she super glued that fake moustache to his face?!" Nikolai laughed

"Oh yeah he woke up screaming 'turtles' then spent the next hour trying to get the moustache off of his face!" Wolfgang snorted

"Ah good times." Nikolai sighed.

* * *

The three boys watched the home movies for the rest of the afternoon till both Wolfgang and Nikolai fell asleep on Marcello's bed

"Hey big bruder you can't sleep here so take Nikolai and leave!" the small blonde told his brother trying to wake him up when he felt the high heat radiating off of his older brother's face.

Checking the Russian and finding the same heat coming from him as well the young German started to panic to the point he started screaming when his brother's cell phone went off suddenly.

"Hallo?" He asked when he realized that it had only been the phone

"Marcello? I thought this was Wolfgang's number." He heard Hera's voice say on the other end

"It is his number but he's passed out and I can't get him to wake up. Nikolai is over here too and he won't wake up either. Vati and Mama aren't here and I don't know what to do!" the small German city cried

"Marcello don't cry! The reason I was trying to reach Wolfgang was because after we landed and checked into our hotel room Alice, Guinevere, and Lunetta collapsed and I can't wake them either.

"All three have really high temperatures so I was wondering if he would know what to do but if he and Nikolai are like them I think we need to call the adults." She told him calmly

"Ok Bruder has Mama and Vati on speed dial and I can call a few of the other's from it as well." He replied

"Good then I'll call Francis and Arthur from Alice's phone and try to find either Alfred or Yao here at the hotel." She stated before hanging up.

* * *

Two hours, several phone calls, and one medevac later all five capitols were admitted to the same hospital in Germany and placed in the same room.

"Does anyone know what the bloody hell happened?!" Arthur asked when he saw his two girls sleeping in the hospital beds

"I really don't know what happened. One minute Lunetta and Guinevere are talking about going to the beach and trying to get Alice to go with them and then next thing I know all three are passed out on the floor.

"At first I thought it had something to do with the long plane ride till I noticed that they all had really high fevers." Hera explained

"That's when she tried to call Wolfgang but he and Nikolai had already passed out so I answered the call." Marcello added as the other parents came in.

"Marcello are you alright?!" Italy asked pulling his son into his arms

"I'm fine mama but sorella and bruder won't wake up and I don't know why!" Marcello replied as Germany just stared at his twins through the glass window separating them

"Can we see them?" he asked turning to England who had been the first to arrive

"I asked and the doctor's said this is as close as we can get. I know that nothing is happening in England or France but is there anything going on in any of your countries?" the Britt asked

"Everything is fine in Germany." Ludwig replied

"Nothing's happened in Italy." Feli answered

"Last time I checked nothing was going on in America." Alfred stated

"Things are calm in Russia." Ivan added as they all watched the five teenagers.

Soon other Nations came to the hospital to give the parents of the teens support prepering themselves for the long night ahead of them.

* * *

**Yeah ended kind of weird. Review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok so this is the last real chapter but I will make an Epilogue for this story and upload it when it's finished. I want to thank all of my readers for enjoying this story. I would also likt to thank the 35 reviews, 20 Favs, and 26 Alerts. You guys are awesome!^^**

* * *

The gathered nations ended up sleeping in one of the waiting rooms so that they would be close to their children. Germany was the only one who never gave into sleeps temptation as he kept his silent vigil outside of the room of the comatose teens.

He had just barely nodded off when he heard the door open causing him to jolt awake to see Lunetta standing barefoot in front of him looking down at him

"Papa why are you sleeping on the floor and why are we in a hospital?" she asked innocently as he stood up

"You, Alice, Guinevere, Nikolai, and Wolfgang all passed out from extremely high fevers and have been in a coma for at least a day now." He told her

"All I remember was walking into the hotel room then everything going black. Can we leave now? The others are awake as well they just elected me to be the one to come outside." She asked as he led her back to the room

"Nein you can't leave till a doctor says you can. You go back to bed and I'll tell a doctor that you five are awake." He said before she reentered her room and closed the door.

* * *

"Papa said that he's going to get a doctor. It looks like a lot of people are here for us though." She told the others as she got back into bed she woke up on

"Why the hell are we in a hospital?!" Alice demanded

"Papa said that we all collapsed with really high fevers. It's not uncommon for me to end up in the hospital but it's kind of weird that you guys are here as well." Lunetta sighed

"You really hate hospitals don't you?" Nikolai asked

"I hate being stuck in them so yeah I do." She answered

"Hey let's stop bugging Luna guys." Gwen told them as Wolfgang dragged his sister into his bed

"Fratello I'm perfectly fine staying in my own bed!" she whined as she tried to break out of his grip

"I'm not letting go so suck it up and relax." The blonde told her as a doctor came in to check them over.

* * *

While the doctor was busy with the sick teens Germany, Italy, England, France, and Russia were called in for a meeting with their bosses concerning their children. America went as well since he was Nikolai's mother.

All six countries were shocked by what they were told, the five embodiments of the capitals of Germany, Italy, France, England, and Russia were to disappear and be reborn as normal humans and the nations were not allowed to interfere in their lives.

"What the hell you can't kill children!" America screamed at the gathered dignitaries

"You were not invited to this meeting America and seeing as how Rome has almost fallen exactly thirteen times since her birth we were only going to make her human till we decided that Capitals should stay cities not human.

"The cities of Munich, Barcelona, and Osaka will remain unaffected the other's however you might want to spend time with them while you still can." The dignitary from Italy told the pissed off American.

* * *

When the six nations returned to the hospital the explained what was happening to everyone including the five in question

"So what because I suck at being a capital everyone has to suffer?!" Lunetta demanded

"Lunetta calm down." Nikolai told her "No way in fuck will I calm down! Because of me you're going to die." She cried as Nikolai pulled her into his arms

"Even if it was just you I would do everything I could to follow you. I couldn't imagine life without you so I'm happy I can share the same fate as you кролик. Я люблю тебя." He told her holding her close

"Anch'io ti voglio bene that's why this sucks!" she muttered as the others left them alone

"Well if we're going to die then it makes no difference if I do this." Gwen stated before kissing Wolfgang full on the lips shocking everyone but Lunetta

"Stupid fratello you should have kissed her sooner." Lunetta told her twin as he kissed the blonde back.

* * *

After the news settled and everyone calmed down the teens were told that they would have to stay in the hospital till they faded away but they could leave and spend time in town as long as they returned by the end of the day.

When they heard that Alice, Guinevere, Lunetta, Nikolai, and Wolfgang all changed back into the clothes they had been wearing when they had been brought in and left the hospital to spend time with their families.

* * *

Feliciano had decided to throw a party for his twins to try to make everything happy again and kept the guest list small by only inviting Gilbert, Elizabeta, Frederich, Antonio, Lovino, and Vino.

Ludwig, Gilbert, and Antonio set up a long table in the back yard while Feli, Lovi, and Elizabeta prepared the food for everyone.

"So are you guys really going to die?" Frederich asked earning a slap to the back of the head from Vino

"Stupid idiot that's not something you ask!" he growled while Lunetta laughed from where she was setting next to Marcello

"Yeah or at least that's what every one's bosses say. They told Mama, Papa, and the others that it's too risky to have Humanized Capitals because if something happened to us it would affect not only the actual city but the Country as well so we're to be reborn as humans." She explained as Marcello hugged her waist

"It's not all that bad. It's just sad but we've all come to accept our fate so there's not much we can do about it." Wolfgang shrugged as his cousins suddenly realized that they would no longer have their older cousins around anymore.

When dinner was ready everyone sat down to eat but the area quickly became uncomfortable as Lunetta watched them sit there with fake smiles plastered on their faces.

"I'm leaving." She told them as she stood up

"But why?!" Elizabeta asked

"Yeah this is all for you and your brother." Antonio told her

"Lunetta just sit back down." Ludwig ordered

"I'm not going to sit back down and I'm leaving because I can't stand to see the sorry looks on all of your faces. It reminds me too much of the dinner we had before I went to live with Ivan.

"You all had the same fake smile plastered to your faces and I hated it then and now it just pisses me off. Yeah Wolfgang and I are going to disappear but that doesn't mean you have to try to act all happy and like none of this is happening because it is!" She yelled before storming back into the house. Feliciano went after her and found her in the living room

"Lunetta please come back to the table." He muttered as he pulled his daughter into his arms

"We're sorry for making you feel uncomfortable we just don't want to lose you or your brother." The Italian told her as she turned to look at his face

"We don't want to lose you guys either but none of us have a say in the matter so please stop forcing yourselves to act happy and just act normal. Please?" she asked

"Of course now let's go eat pasta!" he said happily as he dragged her back to the table.

After Lunetta's little blow up everyone returned to normal and it was like Lunetta and Wolfgang were never told that they would disappear and everyone had a blast till the twins had to return to the hospital.

* * *

The five teens stayed in the hospital for about a month before they simply just faded away leaving nothing behind to say that they had ever been in the room to begin with. Ludwig, Feliciano. Arthur, Francis, Ivan, and Alfred all grieved for their lost children but as with all wounds time healed them and life moved on.

* * *

**Review?**

**кролик=rabbit(Russian)**

**Я люблю тебя=I love you(Russian)**

**Anch'io ti voglio bene=I love you too(Italian)**

**I used Google translate so these are most likely wrong.**


	24. Epilogue

It had been twenty years since the personifications of Paris, London, Berlin, Moscow, and Rome had disappeared and even though life had moved on Alfred, Arthur, Feliciano, Francis, Ivan, and Ludwig all still felt the void that had formed after the loss of their children.

Alfred and Ivan were able to have the girl that they had always wanted and named her Amy, Arthur and Francis had a boy named Johnny, and Feliciano gave birth to a little girl that he and Ludwig named Lottie but nothing could fill the feeling of loss.

One day Ludwig and Feli invited everyone over for lunch while the kids played in the living room

"Mama! Papa! Come quickly there's a really pretty lady on TV that looks like Mama with Papa's eyes!" Lottie yelled as she ran around the kitchen before the gathered nations went into the other room to see Lunetta on the screen.

_"Today's guest is none other than rising starlet Lunetta Vargas!"_ the blonde talk show host smiled as the camera turned to the petite Italian next to her

_"Thank you for inviting me to be on today's show Tia."_ Lunetta told her

_"I know that we should be talking about your new movie coming out but I just need to know. Who's the lucky guy?"_ Tia asked pointing to the drop dead gorgeous engagement ring sitting on Lunetta's left hand

_"__I guess I shouldn't have worn the ring today because we weren't really going to announce our engagement but since he let it slip in his last interview I think it's ok to talk about it." _ Lunetta giggled

_"I am now happily engaged to my boyfriend of five years Nikolai Braginski_ _and we plan on having the wedding later this month but my lips are sealed on where it is!"_ she smiled as she winked at the camera

_"So you and the hot Russian lead singer of the band _ _Nebula_._ Isn't your twin brother Wolfgang Beilschmidt also in the band?" _ Tia wondered

"_Si he and Nikolai started it while we were in high school. Oh and before you ask yes my fratello and Guinevere Bonnefoy are still together. They faked the fight because Gwen was bored and my fratello is an idiot."_ Lunetta answered before Tia asked

_"Ok so we know that you're an actress, your brother and fiancé are in a band, but seeing as how you were discovered with two other girls whatever happened to them?" "_

_Well Guinevere is dating my fratello and is an amazing French pastry chef and her twin sister Alice Kirkland is a bestselling mystery author."_ Lunetta stated before the show went to commercial.

"This entire time they've been alive." Ludwig breathed as Alfred found Lunetta's home page

"Hey guys according to the internet Lunetta, Alice, Guinevere, Nikolai, and Wolfgang were all raised in a German orphanage till the orphanage went broke when they were eight. After that they were taken to a boarding school where they studied till they graduated at seventeen.

Now at the age of twenty Wolfgang and Nikolai hold the number one top selling album in Europe, Guinevere is a famous pastry chef,

"Alice has written a very popular mystery series that takes place in Victorian London, and Lunetta is an up and coming actress who has already sold out like nine different box offices for her first movie." Alfred read as he scrolled through the page with the other's reading over his shoulder.

* * *

A few days later everyone was walking through the streets of Tuscany enjoying the sun when Gilbird landed back on Gilbert's shoulder holding something in his beak

"Hey what do you have now?" the albino asked taking the thing from the bird. When he held it up the others noticed that it was an iron cross like what Italy, Germany, and Prussia wear only this one looked like it had been through a fire

"Hey West isn't this the cross you gave Lunetta when she turned five?" Gilbert wondered as he handed over the necklace

"Ja it is but where did it come from?" the blonde asked when they heard several people yelling

"Let the stupid necklace go you're going to be late!" a girl yelled

"Come on Schwester you hate being late!" a male voice called

"The stupid idiot can wait. I'm not doing anything till I find that cazzo bird and stuff it!" a very pissed female voice screamed as they all turned to the top of the street where three young adults appeared as they ran towards the group.

All three were dressed nicely and they a figured that they were attending a wedding since the girl out in front was wearing a beautiful wedding gown. When the three finally reached the large group the two following the bride were out of breath while the bride was only slightly winded

"Signore my necklace per favore?' she asked Ludwig pointing to the cross in his hand

"How do I know that it's yours?" Ludwig asked as they all realized that it was Lunetta in the wedding gown followed by Wolfgang and Guinevere

"Per favore signore that necklace is the only tie I have to my parents." She told them as Wolfgang stepped up to stand next to his sister

"She's had that thing since we were little. She'll follow you till she gets it back and we're already late so would you just give it back gefallen. It's better than her pulling out a knife or a gun form god knows where to shoot that bird for taking it in the first place." The tall blonde stated

"Wait you still have hidden weapons?!" Gwen asked

"Of course I don't leave home without at least a knife." Lunetta answered as Lovino ripped the cross out of Ludwig's grasp and handed it to his niece

"Here sorry for the trouble." He told her as she happily re-clasped the chain around her neck as two more figures came towards the group.

"Do you three know how late you are?!" Alice screamed when she and Nikolai were closer

"Sorry but I had to get my cross back." Lunetta told her friend as she threw her arms around her Russian fiancé

"Are you mad?" she asked innocently

"I could never be mad at you кролик." He told her as the five started to walk away but before they did Lunetta turned back and smiled a smile that could rival bot Antonio and Feliciano put together and told them

"Grazie per restituire la mia croce!" before turning and running off with the others to start their new life.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did I finish it ok?**

**кролик=rabbit(Russian)**

**cazzo=Fucking(Italian)**

**Signore=sir(Italian)**

**Per favore=please(Italian)**

**Schwester=sister(German)**

**gefallen=please(German)**

**Grazie per restituire la mia croce=thank you for returning my cross(Italian)**


End file.
